Falling Out of Love or Falling Into It?
by tdifreak55
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have been together for 5 years, Courtney is happy with their relationship, Duncan on the other hand is starting to have second thoughts about her. Can a certain best friend of his help him figure out what he wants? or will more happen?
1. Can this be happening to me?

Ok I'm gonna do something I've never done before...start out with DxC :O trust me thought SOMEONE is NOT happy in the relationship and takes comfort in the arms of a friend...

I AM NOT DEAD! FANFICTION SCREWED UP ON MY COMPUTER BUT IT IS NOW WORKING SOME HOW SO WOOHOO! Here is a story and it is also on my DeviantArt account (tdifreak55) cause I didn't know that this is working again for me :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Can this be happening to me?<p>

Duncan's POV!

I'm lying down next to a beautiful girl, one like I've never seen. Her eyes shine like stars in the sky, her lips red like a rose, her hands soft to the touch. I just want to grab her and do all of my desires I long to do. Right as I reach out to this beauty...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

My stupid alarm clock goes off, or should I say my stupid girlfriend's alarm clock is going off.

I squint open my eyes, rubbing the gunk out. I read the tiny red numbers. 7:55 a.m...on a Saturday.

Fuck my life.

Oh how rude of me, then again when am I not! If you haven't figured it out yet I'm Duncan Scotts, now 21 and currently living in an apartment with my girlfriend, Courtney Banks. Been with her since the golden age of 16, yay me.

Sound so "in love" don't I? Kinda late for having second thoughts but I sure as Hell am. We're 21; dated 5 years, trust me I don't even know what I see in her now. Sure she's still hot, toned legs, long brown hair and those big brown eyes still get Duncan jr. throbbing, but that attitude turns him right off. "Duncan nag nag nag" you need to "nag nag nag" do it just like this "nag nag scream cry temper tantrum nag". Yea that's a turn on. I've wanted to leave for a good 2 years now, man Courtney kicked the balls right out of me! There is only one person besides me that knows how I truly feel about the bi_I I Uh mean Courtney.

Her name is Gwen René Rivers

Damn, she sure has changed. Her hair is no longer teal and black, now it is long, silky black hair with fire cracker red streaks on her side bangs. I influenced her a bit cause now she he a tongue ring plus a few ear piercings. Her small body sure had filled in. Nice tiny B cup breasts and an ass that ever girl envies, she's still pasty. Red red lips that I just wanna...

"Dunky you should be up by now!" The lovely morning screech sounded upon my ears.

"Get that pole out of your ass I'm getting up!" I say quite irritated.

Yep normal day in this dysfunctional relationship of mine, if you could even call it that.

However, Courtney is HAPPY in this relationship, how I don't know I don't have her brain. Thank God.

I get dresses, obviously I still have my green mohawk, I ain't giving this baby up for anything! Now I'm more muscular, wearing a green tee shirt and a black muscle shirt, blue jeans with more rips than when I bought them, and some black converse. My red ones wore out after a while. I put in my ear, nose, eyebrow, lip, and tongue piercing. Courtney hates them but I won't give them up. I also have a tattoo of barbwire on my back and arms, good ole juvie days. Courtney "wants them covered up at all times" second I'm out of the house under shirt is off. No chick controls me.

Court and I barely talk as I pass her, heading to go to, quote unquote, "work."

"Bye hun love you!" She says as sweetly as she can."

"You too." I say almost as monotone as I could manage.

Now I AM actually heading to a work place, just not mine. I'm going to Gwen's art studio to just hang with her. Funny isn't it? I spend more time with my kick-ass best friend then my own "love".

I soon arrive and see the back of her silky black hair, ending right above the perky plump ass of hers, which is accompanied by a nice tight pair of skinny jeans. I smirk thinking what lies underneath. I shake my head. "Quit thinking of her like that!" but the blush that should be heading to my cheeks right about now already traveled down south to my favorite body organ. Thank God these jeans don't show the bulge that is growing. Before she thinks I'm being a perverted stalker, I better say something.

"Looking good their Pasty."

She turns and looks at me with her dark dark green eyes, her red lips curve into a smile. "Hey Dunk!"

Being the actual pervert I am my eyes travel to her breasts, her small perky breasts, and her form fitting tight black spaghetti strap tank.

I go over and give her a hug, carefully not letting her feel what is growing inside of my pants. She hugs me back with her slender arm snaking around my neck.

"So what brings you here today so early? It's Saturday, it's not like you have to work or anything."

I roll my eyes. "Courtney's damn alarm clock."

Gwen giggles. "On Saturday?" I just nod. "Damn why you still with her? I'd sleep all day if I could!" She asked punching my arm lightly.

I put my hand sheepishly behind my neck. "Hell I don't know even more."

She look at me right in my eyes, her dark orbs boring into mine, filling with that look only Gwen could give, plus a little bit of..relief? Happiness? Oh well who cares, I just keep watching her red lips move, that tongue ring running against them, taunting me.

"Well, you need to be straight up with her Dunk. It's been five years of this train wreck."

I nod. "It really has hasn't it? I need to end it...and I need to end it soon. Hell the love has been gone for quite some time." I ain't no marshmallow, it's just the side Gwen brings out in me.

Gwen nods. "It's hard on you I know but it's also been a killer on me too, I don't like seeing my best friend almost change..." she goes and sits on a table, looking afar as if a flashback is running through her mind of that month.

It is true, I almost became the man Courtney wanted, but at the last minute Gwen pulled me back to reality. That day was the day I wondered about Court. The day I also vowed to never let a chick control me. I sit down next to my Gwen, I mean Gwen.

Gwen leans her head on my shoulder now. "It tore me apart..." she slowly whispers out.

I hear the pain in her voice and automatically feel guilt, which is rare, and rage for both me and Courtney for letting it get too far. I lay my head on hers, my stubble and chin brushing up against that silk hair. I take in the scent of vanilla, twenty times better than that sour apple shit that Court uses.

Gwen shifts her body towards me, her leg brushing against mine her hand centimeters away from my own.

I don't know what came over me, but I put my hand on top of her small pasty one, the blush on her cheeks made me smile.

She slowly pulls her head off of my shoulder, leaning on my head now. "Duncan..."

The look in her eyes...that look captivated me. The look of...of...something...I was drawn to it. My teal eyes, boring into hers. I lick my lips. I see her red..red...red like a rose...like from my dream. Wait...those are the same red lips, the ones I want so bad. Her eyes do shine like the stars in the sky, glistening only for me; her soft hand feels so good so...right in my own.

Realization hits me, I think I'm falling for my best friend. Can this really be happening to me? I don't know how long our gaze lasted but it was all too soon interrupted by someone at the door.

Walking in at the worst time...is Courtney.

Badadum...so guys tell me what you think :D


	2. Court Fornever, Gwenny Forever

Chapter 2-Court fornever, Gwenny forever

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

I can already hear her screeching, something about "get your Goth hooks off of him" or some shit like that. I'm just ignoring Courtney, nuzzling my head with Gwen's.

Gwen nuzzles my head back softly, but the glare of Courtney can be felt burring into the back of our heads. I shouldn't be doing this but I don't wanna stop, it feels to right to stop.

"We really should stop...she's gonna kill us." Gwen softly whispered, still nuzzling my head.

"Let her squirm...it's over anyway...I don't wanna pull away." I whisper back, brushing my nose against hers, her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

Courtney finally just screams my name, telling me something along the lines of "Stop that" nag nag nag...

"Duncan! What the Hell are you doing with her I am so-"

"bla bla bla bla bla" is all I heard after I got up from the table. However my hand is still on Gwen's, I'm not letting it go until I have to. She's not pulling her hand away either, right now she has the look of guilt; I already know she's thinking that this is all of her fault. I give a gentle squeeze to her pasty hand.

"And YOU!" Courtney screeched going up to Gwen. "Get the _**Hell**_away from my man!" Gwen automatically let go of my hand. Gwen isn't a pussy that punks out of fights, but when Courtney's pissed it's like a group of wild gorillas being pissed.

My blood is boiling; I hate it when anyone yells at Gwen. I don't care who they are."Courtney this whole thing doesn't involve her, it involves me and you."

She snaps her head to me. "Fine, let's talk outside."

I followed Courtney outside, listening, well not really, to her nagging at me.

"I can't believe you! You love me! Why are you almost ki-"

I finally can't pretend we have that "special spark" anymore, she's just annoying the Hell out of me now."Who said I even love you anymore!" the words just flew out of my mouth.

Courtney's face was a one of shock. "So you're REALLY choosing that emo over me?"

I can already feel my face heat up with anger. "She is NOT emo, and yea I'll choose her over you any day of the fucking week! Unlike you she gets me, she understands me."

Courtney's face is now red, all I saw was a flash of flesh as her hand hit my cheek with a smack, damn it stings like a mother fucker.

"YOU can come get your stuff out of the yard jackass! We are SO over!"

I'm still rubbing my cheek. "Fine with me.

She storms off, cursing all the way.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gwen coming out of the door, looking at me. "Are you ok?"

I take my hand off of my cheek, I know there is gonna be a handprint on it. "Yea I'm fine."

Gwen cocks her head to the side. "Dunk...what...what was happening in there..." She blushes like crazy.

I simply shrug my shoulders. "I don't really know..."

Gwen then looks at my cheek. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." she comes over to me and gently puts her hand on my other cheek, looking at the red mark.

"mmm" Is all that comes out of my mouth, liking the feeling of her hand.

Gwen looks into my eyes, I nuzzle her head again.

She giggles and nuzzles back. "We can't keep doing this..." she whispers lowly.

I keep nuzzling her head. "Why not..."

Gwen slowly pulls away. "Dunk we're best friends, and I'm really not looking for a relationship at the moment..."

I think to myself, "_at least I might have a chance"_. But Gwen is right about one thing, I don't think she's ready for another relationship, even if it could possibly be with me. She just recently broke it off with this idiot names Chad, fucking hated that guy because he hit Gwen. I finally beat the living shit out of him, giving Gwen the opportunity to end it. She's more cautious with her relationships, I want to prove my possible love, and not just jump the gun on this one. She's too good of a person to be hurt again, not saying I will ever hurt her, but if things go too fast and get awkward I know I couldn't handle losing her. Gwen breaks me out of my thoughts with a nudge to the shoulder.

"Do you need a place to crash? My house is always open." She gives me a small smile.

I snap back into reality and nod my head yes. "Sure thing new roomie!" I smile and give her a hug.

Gwen hugs me back. "Cool. You better go get your things, if I go I think she'll shoot me."

I chuckle a bit. "You're probably right, I'll meet you back at your, I mean our place._ "Our place? Hum I could get used to that."_ I think to myself.

Gwen smiles. "Cool see you there." She hops onto the back of her red Harley motorcycle and drives off.

"What a woman." I say out loud.

Well now I know one thing. Court and I will never be, but Gwenny and I will be forever, friends or maybe more.

* * *

><p>Soooo...what did you guys think? :D REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Clothes Shopping Can Be Fun After All

Chapter 3-Clothes Shopping can be fun after all

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

I hopped on my own black motorcycle and drove to my ex's home to get my things. As I pulled up to the driveway I saw all my clothes on the grass, sprinklers on. Shredded. I curse and decide not to even bother going to get anything. I have my iPhone, charger, earbuds, and wallet on me right now so that's really all I need. I drive off, making sure not to give Courtney any satisfaction. About twenty minutes later I arrived at my new home, Gwen's small suburban house. I see Gwen come outside, looking at me a bit confused.

"I thought you went to go get your stuff?"

"I did!" I holler at her over my motor, now turning it off. "But she cut up all of my clothing and turned on the sprinklers. I have some dignity."

Gwen's face kinda made me chuckle a bit. Her big dark green eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. "Wow she is one crazy fruit loop!"

I shake my head. "Nah we're the fruit loops sunshine, she's just a cheerio. We're the fruit loops in a world full of cheerios!" I say laughing and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Gwen giggles, taking my arm off of her. "True, well I'm taking you shopping! I'm not going to have a stinky house cause you wear the same underwear for weeks."

"Now now Gwenny how do you even know I wear underwear?" I give my signature smirk and wink. Her face blushes like mad.

"Duncan!" she yells and hits my arm, still blushing.

"Damn just messing with ya sunshine no need to get punchy." I say in a teasing tone.

Gwen mumbles "Dick" under her breath, I smirk. Knowing that she doesn't mean it. "Well whatever." Gwen starts. "You wanna take my bike or yours to the mall to get you some clothes?"

"We'll take mine since it's bigger. I drive there you drive back?" I ask. That's our usual routine.

Gwen nods. "Sure!"

We hop on my bike, me in front. I rev the motor and take off, Gwen's arms snake around my waist. Man how I love motorcycles.

I feel her head lay down on my back, nuzzling it. I let out a small "mm" sound, liking what I'm feeling. Now isn't exactly the best time for me to be liking what I'm feeling. I don't want to drive down the highway with a boner! I think of everything that is a turn off, thinking of Courtney's nagging got Duncan Jr to go down.

I pull into the parking lot, picking Gwen up as I get off.

"Duncan let me go!" she says laughing hitting my back.

"Fine fine whatever you want sunshine." I put her down.

"Thank you, now lets go in Hot Topic and Spencers and get you some clothes."

We walk into Hot Topic, looking through some clothes. I finally find a pair of jeans I liked and a shirt that says "juvie kid" and a nice pair of red converse that look like my old ones. I see Gwen looking at some clothes too.

"Hey Dunk!" Gwen says, looking over at me wearing a hat that a ganster might wear and some gir sunglasses. "You like?" she says laughing.

I laugh too. "Oh yea that's sexy!" I say sarcasm in my voice.

Gwen laughs too. "Thanks Dunk!" She sticks her tongue out at me, with that skull ring attached.

I pay for my new clothes, as I do I see a fake plastic mustache and put it on. "Why bonjour madam." I say in the fakest French accent ever. Gwen just started bursting out in laughter, tears actually rolling down her face.

"Hahahaha Duncan! Oh God you're killing me here!"

I throw the fake mustache on the ground then I pick up Gwen bridal style. "Ok Miss Giggles let's go to Spencers." I smile and take her there. This time she doesn't ask for me to put her down. I walk into the store and put her down. She walks over to the woman's section, I go to the men's section next to it. I grab a few pair of boxers that have skulls, flames, and even one that says "hold your peanuts" God that one was funny for some reason. All of a sudden I hear Gwen yell my name. I turn and look at her.

"Hey Duncan I found some underwear that's perfect for you!" she holds up a thong with a skull on the crotch. The beauty of mine and Gwen's relationship is that she's the only one that could do that to me and I find it funny. Wait! Not relation I mean friendship!

Anyway...I'm cracking up. "Haha nice one Gwenny! But I don't think that tiny thing would hold giant Duncan Jr and the boys." I say pointing to my crotch. Gwen is blushing a million shades of red but still laughing. "Oh haha suuuuure whatever helps you sleep at night."

My pervy mind gets an idea rolling. "What would help me sleep at night is knowing you're wearing that thong missy." I give another smirk.

Gwen smirks back. "I was actually gonna get this but now...I'm so gonna get it! Just because I know it'll drive you crazy." Now she gives me a wink and walks off, shaking that tight little booty of hers.

I holler at her. "Now that is fucking sexy!" I say not lying, even a bit of...lust...yea that dripping in my voice.

Gwen just blushes and pays for them, and I pay for the boxers, a few more shirts and pants.

"My turn to drive home!" Gwen yells taking my keys taking off running towards my bike.

"Hey wait up sunshine!" I run after her, catch up and grab her by her waist and spin her around.

She squeals a bit then her hands land on my chest, her head under my chin. I hear her let out a small "mm" sound, I smirk and wrap my arms around her. This doesn't feel like our hugs. I usually don't take notice of how soft her hair feels, or how small she looks swamped into my torso and arms. She feels so delicate in my arms, like if I squeezed her she could break, I also feel her heart beat. It's beating fast, just like my own. I don't know how long our embrace was for but slowly I feel her head pull away.

"D...Duncan..." she says looking at me.

I look into her eyes. "Gwen..."

Gwen blushes badly, and so do I. "W...we should be getting back home..." She says nervously.

I nod. "Yea we should..." Gwen hops on the bike first this time, now I hold onto her tiny curvy waist. I lay my head on her shoulder, almost dozing off. When I open my eyes next I see that we're home. Gwen unlocks the door then shuts and locks it again.

"I'm beat.." Gwen says while yawning.

I shake my head yes. "Me too...where am I gonna sleep?"

Gwen thinks for a moment. "Well, you could sleep in my room with me if you want."

I smile. "Yea sure."

Gwen goes into the bathroom and change while I just take off my shirt and put on a pair of basketball shorts. I usually just sleep in my boxers but since I know Gwen with be wearing pajamas...well you get the idea.

Boy was it a good thing I did chose to wear shorts...cause damn she looked hot.

Gwen isn't wearing any piercings or make-up. Unlike Courtney, Gwen has natural beauty as well. Her eyes aren't dark, her pasty smooth skin is still like that, her lips are a nice shade of a pinkish red. I still want them on mine...but I have to be patient...

Now onto what she has on. A tiny black and purple tank top that's a little see through and I can tell she doesn't have a bra on, score! Nice small black shorts that show off them white legs well. She lays down on the left side of the bed while I lay down on the right.

Gwen turns and looks at me. "Goodnight Duncan." she says yawning a bit.

I look at her. "Goodnight Gwen."

After about twenty minutes when I was sure she was asleep, I lean over and kiss her head goodnight. My last thought was "Maybe clothes shopping isn't so bad after all" then I fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>HOLY SHIT I WROTE ALOT! and Awww Duncan!<p>

Duncan:Whatever...

Gwen:You're too sweet :)

Duncan:You're the only one who could say that and get away with it :)

Me:REVIEW! :D


	4. The Day I realized

Chapter 4-The Day I realized.

Hey everyone! :D just to be warned...this story is now rated M. DxG don't technically do "it" yet but Duncan is gonna be having a wet dream at the very beginning so if you don't wanna read that part, skip down where I'll tell you when it's safe. This is my first rated M so don't be too harsh on me xP

* * *

><p><p>

**Duncan's POV**

_**(wet dream starts now!)**_

I'm on top of Gwen, teasing her wet pussy slit with the head of my hard prick. Her moans are music to my ears; I kiss her on her neck, feeling her back quiver.

"Duncan..." she breathes out."I need you in me, now!" She whines with arousal and runs her fingertips down my back.

I keep kissing her neck, sucking on her pasty flesh. "How bad do you want me?" I growl to her ear, tugging on it, thrusting an inch into her.

I hear her gasp and groan, throwing her head back. "So bad!"

My instincts take over; I thrust in all 9 inches of me, thrusting with all of my might, grunting like a wild animal.

She's moaning and screaming my name, gripping the sheets.

I look into her eyes; they're full of pleasure, love, and lust. I look into her eyes as I keep pounding into her, sweat pouring down both our bodies.

"D...D..DUNCAN!" she screams her orgasm hit her, triggering my own release.

**_(End of dream start reading here if you're a younger reader!)_**

I slowly open my eyes. _"dammit it was all just a dream!"_ I scream in my head. However I do feel my hips still moving. I look down and see a wet patch in my shorts. Fuck. I now notice a little bit of weight on my chest. I look down and Gwen's head is laying on my chest, still asleep. I smile a bit and stroke her hair. All I can think about is that I'd be doing this afterwards in my dre-wait a minute! I just had a sex dream about my best friend...

Gwen nuzzles my chest, her pasty hands running against my abs.

I lay my head back and sigh. She isn't my best friend anymore, she's the girl I want to date, and she's the one I should've been with for 5 years and then some. She's the one I've wanted since I started to doubt Courtney. I'm going to make her my girlfriend, and then...maybe even my wife. Wow I'm looking too far ahead! Today is the day I start to try to win her over. Gwen Scotts...I could decently get used to that. And I could really start to get used to doing what we were doing in my dream...

Gwen makes a whiney noise in her sleep, I chuckle a bit.

"Duncan..." I hear her mumble, thinking she's awake I answer.

"Yes Gwenny?"

"I...I do...mmmmm too." Then she rolls over and now her leg is wrapped around my own. I wrap my arms around her, holding her; her head nuzzles my chest.

_"Do what?"_ I think to myself, wondering what she's dreaming. Suddenly I see her eyes flutter open. "Good morning Dunk." Gwen smiles.

Instead of smirking, I smile back. "Good morning Gwen."

Gwen giggles and sees how we're situated. "Oh um...s..sorry."

I smile, not letting her go. I even lean my head near her neck, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry about it. I hear her coo and shiver a little.

"Mmm Duncan..." She says, going to say something else but trails off. After a few moments she remembers what she was going to say. "I need to get back to my studio...you can stay here and sleep if you want too.

As good as sleeping again, maybe even having another wet dream sounded, I want to try to win Gwenny over.

"Why stay here and be bored when I can watch my beautiful goth sketch and paint." I flirt lightly, watching her face go red.

"Ok!" Gwen smiles wide. "And thanks."

"Thanks for what?" I ask a bit curiously.

Gwen blushes again, her cheeks bright red. "For calling me beautiful." she gives me a small kiss on my cheek then quickly gets up and grabs some clothes.

I just sit there, a bit shocked and smiling like an idiot. I knew her lips would be soft. Gwen shuts the door to the bathroom to get changed; I take off my pants and boxers and put on clean ones. Plus a pair of skinny jeans, yes I wear skinny jeans get over it! A black tee shirt that says "Juvie Kid" in bright green and blue letters, my tattoos on my arms showing, plus my black converse.

It's been a good five minutes since Gwen went to go change, and I need to go fix my mohawk. "I wonder what's taking her so long." I think to myself." About ten seconds later I found out my answer.

Gwen walks out brushing her long black hair, wearing a simple dark burgundy purple sundress, spaghetti straps that lead to a tie in the back; it lines her small breasts perfectly, hugging every curve on her body, ending right above her knees. The dress was accompanied by some strappy brown wedges. Her eyes brightened with very light dark purple eye shadow plus a mix of brown, her lips still rose red. Instead of my first thought being _"She looks hot or sexy"_ it was "She looks _beautiful_." I just stared at her, taking in her beauty. I saw her going to put up her hair in a pony tail; I walk over to her and lower her hands.

"Leave it down." I murmur, putting some of her hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful just the way it is now." I heard her heart speed up and a blush appeared on her face. She looks up at me with her big green eyes, they're shining.

"Thanks Duncan." she gives me a hug, her hair still smells like sweet vanilla.

I wrap my arms around her waist. "No problem sunshine." I give her another smile, which she returns with her own.

Soon we take my motorcycle to her art studio, which I love. It's covered in her artwork, or as I call it "heartwork." She's doing what she loves to do and it shows. Her sketches and paintings are fucking amazing. She goes and grabs her pencil and sketchpad. I sit on the desk looking at her draw something, mesmerized by how she can just think of something and draw it. I'm more of a "vandalizer" than an "artist."

She keeps looking up at me, blushes then goes back to her drawing. I raise an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Whatcha drawing Gwen?" I ask, she just blushes and goes to another drawing. "Oh nothing." she says, totally lying.

"Suuure." I say in a sarcastic tone. "If it's nothing lemme see it!" I laugh and take her sketch pad from her hands.

"Noooooo!" She screams and jumps on my back.

"Oh it's so on!" I say. We wrestle for quite a while, eventually she pins me and gets the sketchpad back.

"Got it! Sucker!" She says laughing a bit. Then we both notice how we are positioned.

She is straddling my waist, her legs wrapped around me. My hands are on her thighs. We both blush.

Suddenly, on instinct I guess, I start to rub her thighs with my thumbs. She let's out a little wimper.

"Mm D-Duncan...s..stop..."

I now notice what I'm doing and stop, blushing like crazy. "S..sorry" I move my hands away. Gwen gets up and puts her sketchpad down.

"I'll be right back." Gwen told me and leaves the room. I grab her sketchbook and look at the picture

The picture is of her, and me, kissing. Might I add that she's holding an umbrella and it's raining.

This moment in this day is the day I know beyond a doubt that I'm in love with my best friend, and that my best friend might be falling in love with me.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! I'm done with this chappie!<p>

Hope you guys liked it :D


	5. Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 5-Thanks for the memories

* * *

><p>It's been about a week now since I moved in with Gwenny. I got to say, I love it. Even though Gwen and I have been close buds ever since the good ole age of 5, I've had the best memories yet this week. My favorite one would have to be from a couple of days ago.<p>

_Flashback!_

_Gwen is making a cake for our "one week of living together" anniversary. Funny thing is we're doing this for making fun of all those idiotic girly-girls in horror flicks that end up getting mauled by the chain saw killer with the hook! Just to be an ass, I come up behind Gwen holding a wooden spoon to her neck._

_"Sweetheart if you don't want to be killed you better come with me." I whisper huskily into her ear, pressing against her. I hear her coo and giggle._

_"Oh really? Remember I kicked your chainsaw killer ass on the island." I smile at that memory._

_"It was fucking bad ass too, you know." I smirk still holding the wooden spoon to her neck. "You better be a good little girl and maybe I won't slice you in half."_

_Gwen chuckles a bit. "Oh no!" she says very sarcastically. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_I smirk and turn her around, pressing her body into mine, holding her tight, but not enough to hurt. I lay my head on hers. "Baby you wouldn't want to know what I'd do to you and your tight body." My voice is hinted with sarcasm, and want. I just watch her cheeks turn violently red._

_"Oh shut up." Gwen mumbles, smacking me a little on my chest, turning away from me_

_"Awww sunshine I'm just messing' with ya." I say actually concerned that she is mad at me._

_Gwen turns around and smirks. "And so was I." she gives me a wink._

_End of flashback!_

I can't help but smirk and smile a bit. I know it's only been a week, but I might ask Gwen out tonight, depending on how my "date" with her goes. I say "date" because either Gwen will think of it like a date, or like us hanging out. I just have to wait for her to get back from the store. As if on cue, I hear the door open.

"Duncan help a girl out here!" she's carrying a shitload of bags with food in them, being the guy I am I snort cause I'm about to laugh.

"Dammit pasty you're the only person on the planet I'd help with groceries." I hear her chuckle as I grab a few of the heavier bags she's carrying and set them down on the table.

"There are a few heavier things." She gives me the cutest little puppy dog look. "Pleeeaaasseee get them?" I smile.

"Ok ok only because you have the most damn adorable face pasty." I pat her on the top of her head and go out to her car. What? So she has two vehicles big deal, it's the perks of her being best friends with a millionaire! I see her watching me, or in more accurate terms my body, as I lift up a heavier bag. Deciding to give her a little show, I flex my arm and back muscles just a bit, I see her blush and bite down on her red lip. I smirk and bring them inside. "So pasty, I was thinking we could go see _"Bloodbath 7: The Gore of Gore"_ plus a little snacking' beforehand?" I ask wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

Gwen chuckles. "Let me check my schedule..." she smirks then looks over at the calendar."You're in luck; I'm free to be with Duncan Scotts tonight."

I decided to do a little more teasing. "Hey now I know you're a horney one but I don't fuck on the first date." I smirk and I see her pasty cheeks turn red.

"Oh shut up, and so this is a date I see." She raised her eyebrow at me. Deciding to make a semi-move, I pull her slim body closer to mine. "Only if you want it to be sunshine." I know she's thinking it over. I see her smile.

"Alright then lover boy, pick me up at my room at a quarter to 7." She gives a kiss to my cheek. I smirk at her.

"Can't wait sunshine and you ready to go on a famous first date with this cocky ass Duncan Scotts?"

I see her smile. "Yea Dunk I think I am." Now it's my turn to smile.

"Good Gwenny." I put some of her black hair behind her hair. She blushes and she leans up a little, I lean down, my lips crash into hers.

I finally have those red lips on mine, and God Damn they're the softest lips I've ever kissed. Her hands snake their way around my neck, her body presses into mine. I hold her by that tiny waist of hers, now starting to nibble on her bottom lip. I hear a slight gasp come from her lips, but soon I felt her mouth open a bit, her tongue ring licking my lips. Soon our tongues roll against each other. Soon air becomes an issue, and I feel Gwen pull away from me, her eyes shining as she looks into my own. I smile like an idiot, again.

"Gwen I want you to be my girl." I say panting a bit, resting my forehead on hers.

"And I want you to be my man." Gwen smiles and so do I. "Duncan..." Gwen whispers softly. "I've wanted this for a while now..." I brush our noses together.

"So have I Gwen, so have I."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, not kissing, not talking, just enjoying the moment of holding my official gothic beauty of a girlfriend. All I can think is about how beautiful she is, and thanks for all the memories we have, and the new ones we will be having.

* * *

><p>That's where I'll end it for today! Trust me this is NOT the end of the story but only the BEGINNING ;D and sorry it's shorter :


	6. You're all I Need

**Hey everyone! Sorry my computer has been on the fritz lately…but now I am back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: You're all I need<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>_

After Gwen let go of the embrace, she gave me a little peck on the cheek. "Well I'm gonna go get ready." She scampered off to her room to get ready for our movie date. All of a sudden it hits me…I'm going on a first date with the love of my life. Most dudes would be freaking out about their hair or if their cologne smells ok or if they have good condoms…but honestly I'm not even nervous. Speaking of which, I went up to my room and put on a black button up shirt, with the first 3 buttons undone, some of my nicer pair of jeans, plus my black converse. My Mohawk is perfect, as always! I spray some axe and brush my teeth, for ya know…dental hygiene...Or something like that. I walk down the stairs from the upstairs bathroom. I feel like I flew down the stairs because I want to go on this date so bad. As I am about to knock on Gwen and I's room, she walks out. She looks stunning… her black hair is in loose curls, her make-up is perfect, and her black Summer dress that hugs her curves look phenomenal on her. She really is stunning. I heard her giggle and I don't know why. Then I got my answer. She points to my open mouth, I am actually drooling! I wipe my mouth and she just smiles.

"Do I really look that good Dunk? She turns around for me to see all of her.

"Gwen you are stunning." Her face turns red and I pull her close to me. "I love making you blush." Then I kiss her gently, holding her tight, because I have my whole world in my arms right now. Gwen pulls away and smirks. "So big boy are we headed to eat and see the movie or are you just gonna kiss me all night?" It is my turn to smirk now. "Well I was thinking we could do both." She blushed and I walk her to our car. I drive to our favorite restaurant, "Chop Suey Chinese Diner". We walk in hand in hand, and then I see the owner, a friend of the family. He walks up to us and gives both Gwen and I a big hug, is one crazy Chinese man, but you gotta love him. He's like my grandfather in a way, with his long grey Chinese look, and a kimono or whatever the Chinese man dresses are called.

"Duncan-san I see you got a new woman, and must I say she's quite lovely."

"Thank you." Gwen smiles and shakes his hand, his eyes light up.

"You are more polite than that Bitchy ex of his." starts laughing like a drunken man. Gwen and I are laughing just as hard.

Gwen wipes away a tear. "I like this guy!" chuckles.

"Duncan I give you best table available, and dinner is on me tonight." I shake his hand. "Thank you, this is our first date actually." raises an eyebrow. "I shall remember that."

We follow him to a private room, deckt out in Chinese wall paper and all types of other shit. It really is amazing. We order our dinners and drinks.

"This is amazing, Duncan!" Gwen says in awe, and I smile.

"Yep, is a really good family friend of my family; he's like a grandpa to me."

"aww, isn't that sweet." She kisses my cheek and lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and enjoy our moment.

A few minutes later we got our food and ate it. I have to say, makes kick ass spicy tuna rolls! When we leave and go to our car, the door was open and the money I had in my wallet is gone…at least I keep all of my important stuff ( like drivers license and credit cards plus my checkbook) in a locked compartment in the car.

"Oh Duncan they took your money! I'm so sorry I thought I locked the car!" She looks like she's about to cry, I run my hand on her face.

"Gwen, this isn't your fault, I was the one driving and I forgot to lock the doors. Why would you think that this was your fault?" Her head lowers and she whispers. "It's just that…Chad would have hit me by now…it was a reflex I know I shouldn't still be like this but I-"

I couldn't stand to see her sound so hurt, I pull her close and kiss her. I want her to know that she will never have to worry about that son of a bitch ever again. I slowly pull away. "Gwen I will never do anything to hurt you… and I will never let anyone ever hurt you, not again."

"Duncan…I…I love you."

I put a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

She smiles her happiest smile. "It still sucks about your money though…"

I just shrug and pick her up. "Gwen, I don't give a damn about that money, you're all I need to be the richest man in the world." I don't care how cheesy that was, because it's true. This first date sure as Hell didn't turn out like how I thought it would, but I wouldn't change one damn thing.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I JUST FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER xD<strong>

**Read and review peoples!**


	7. Forever and Always

**Hi there people! :D I updated! Woohoo!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Forever and Always<p>

Duncan's POV

I unlock the door, carrying Gwen inside. She fell asleep on the way home. I lay her down on the couch, taking off her shoes and I put a blanket over her slender body. She shifts a little then goes deeper into sleep.

_"I think I will go get changed into something a little more conferrable." _I say in my head. I walk into our bedroom and change, well not really. All I do is take off my shirt and pants and I'm ready for bed; and yes I have boxers on. I hear Gwen snicker a little bit.

"Well looks like my sleeping beauty woke up from her power princess nap." I see her roll her eyes, but she's also trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut the fuck up I ain't no damn princess."

"Well then princess what are you then?"  
>I see her walk towards me."First of all you call me princess one more time and you're gonna get it, second of all princesses go by damn rules and..." She wraps her arms around my neck and whispers into my ear. "I don't like to play by the rules, I love to be bad."<p>

God that girl knows how to turn me on! I just smirk and pull her close and say one word...  
>"Princess."<p>

She laughs. "Ok now you're gonna get it!" She jumps on my back and covers up my eyes

.  
>"Oh sweetheart I didn't know you could be kinky!" I feel her slap the side of my head, and pulling my Mohawk.<br>"Babe you're just proving my point, that you're a kinky chick!"

She jumps down off of my back and pushes me playfully, but with a lot of force. I grab her arm and we fall back onto the bed, Gwen on top of me. I flip us over and now she is on the bottom.

"This is more like it." I wink and see her cheeks turn bright red.

"Duncan..." Shit I took it too far...shit damn fu-I feel a pair of lips on mine. I kiss Gwen back and feel her pulling my head closer, licking my lips ever so slowly. I open up my mouth and our tongues do a lovers dance, intertwining. On instinct I run my hands down her sides, feeling the sleek black dress she's still wearing. I hear a slight moan escape from her lips. I remove my lips from hers and put them on the base of her pale neck, gently nibbling and sucking on it.  
>"mmm Duncan..." I heard her moan softly.<br>I start to feel Duncan ...oh how I want to just go on and thrust him into her...but I don't want to ruin things with her, so I stop kissing her neck. "Gwen I want you...I really do..."

Gwen nodded. "I understand, I don't want to ruin this either..."

I pick her up and hold her in my arms. "I want to be with you forever…"

I hear her yawn."And I want to be with you always…" she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep and so do I.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww isn't that sweet!<strong>


	8. Dance the Night Away

**Chapter 8: Dance the night away**

**Man I am just a lean mean updating machine xD well, here is the next of many many chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

The next morning I woke up to Gwen being asleep on my chest. I smile and stroke her hair, and kiss the top of her head. This is a great way to wake up! I put my hand over her small pasty one. Her eyes flutter open; I've never been so captivated by a pair of eyes before.

"Good morning." She yawns a little and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." I kiss the top of her head and hold her close. I hear Gwen coo and put her hands back on my bare chest. I hear our phone ring.

"I'll get it." Gwen slowly rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. I get up and have to pee really fucking bad! I go into our bathroom and lock the door and get my wee-wee out and start peeing. I hear Gwen literally yelling; "Thank you thank you so much!" I flush, wash my hands and walk out, only to be welcomed by Gwen jumping in my arms.

"Oh Duncan! Two of my drawings and paintings are getting put into a big art Galla tonight! This could be my chance to get discovered!"

Gwen has been talking about this art gala for years, but each time she got turned down. My girl never gave up though, she submitted art work every year and finally all of her hard work payed off.

"Oh Gwen that's amazing!" I kiss her, and she giggles and kisses me back.

"I really want you to come tonight...it's gonna be kinda dressy though. Art, music, dancing."

I put some of her hair behind her ear. "I'd love to accompany you tonight."

Gwen smirks. "Good because I wasn't going to let you skip out."

"Whatever you say pasty."

The next few hours went by pretty fast; now it's time to get ready. I'm trying to get this damn tie to do what it's supposed to, but no dice. Oh well, that's why I bought a clip on one! There, that was 1,000 times easier! I gel my hair, and get my Mohawk just how I like it. Oh shit, I almost forgot something! I dig through my underwear drawer and find a jewelry box. No it's not a ring, it's a necklace. I walk out and knock on Gwen and I's bedroom door.

"Hey babe you ready?"

"Almost Dunk!"

I waited for a few minutes, and then my beautiful girlfriend walked out. I'm gonna have to stand by her side all night, cause everyone will want to get their horny paws on my girl. I know I do!

She has on a long black strapless dress with a slit that runs up her right leg to her lower thigh, curly black hair and great make-up. I kiss her lips.

"I love the outfit...but..." I pull out the box, revealing a sapphire heart connected onto a silver chain necklace. "It needs a little something." I see her eyes widen.

"Oh Duncan it's beautiful..." I move her soft hair aside and put on her new necklace. "I'm glad you like it." I kiss her cheek.

"I love you Duncan." I hug my Gwen.

"I love you too." I kiss her tenderly. "Now let's go dance the night away."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffle* wasn't that sweet!<strong>


	9. Stars Above

Chapter 9! this has to be the most amazing chapter EVER! :D ok remember to review at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Stars Above<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

We arrived to the gala, hand in hand. The host; Danni Carter, approached us.

"Gwen! It's so nice to see you again!" She hugged her. "Ugh I told the people in charge of the selection for _years_ to pick you but noooooo." I heard Gwen chuckle a little.

"I know you did Danni." Obviously these two are pretty good friends… for the first time Danni turns and looks at me. Dani has straight blonde hair with purple and green strips, a hot pink dress with black vans on. "You must be the infamous Duncan Gwen is always talking about!" I saw Gwen blush a little bit and I smile.

"Yep that's me, her boyfriend." I kiss my Gwenny on the cheek.

"Finally! She's talked about you nonstop since I met her at Arty U!" Damn that was about…3 years ago then.

"Oh Gwen I almost forgot!" she leaned in closer to us both. "shhh don't tell anyone that I told you…but you're winning the award for "best new artist" and I need to know which one of your paintings that you will be presenting and tell the story behind it." Gwen's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"Oh wow…um… I want my painting "stars above" to be presented with me. Danni's eyes almost teared up a bit.

"I was hoping you were going to say that one, I'll go get it!." She literally skipped off.

"What's the painting about Pasty?"

Gwen turned and looked at me. "You'll find out." She kisses me, and I mumble against her lips.

"You're a damn tease." I kiss her again.

"You're damn right I am." She gently bites my lower lip and pulls away. I pull her close.

"I love you Gwen." I lean my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Duncan." I whisper to her in a low soft voice…

"I can't imagine my life without you…"

Her dark green eyes shimmer as I say those words. "I can't either." I kiss her softly and tenderly, cupping her face in my hands. Her hands pressed against my chest.

"Hello, everyone it's time to announce the winner of the best new artist award!" Danni exclaimed over the microphone. She pulled a curtain aside and Gwen's painting appeared. "Gwen Rivers get your ass up on this stage!" Everyone cheered and Gwen stood up and held the plack.

"Thank you everyone, I really am humbled. I know you're all probably expecting a boring story of "My dream inspired this and now let us all drink!" But…this painting is something special…"

Everyone's attention was on Gwen, and her painting. It was of a young girl, looks only about 5 or 6 with curly black hair in a purple nightgown, on what looks like to be on her father's shoulder, looking up at the stars. A constellation kind of looks like me…and the little girl is holding a firefly.

"This is a painting of my father and me when I was very little. He always sang me a song when I was upset or couldn't go to sleep…or if I just asked him. 'Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.' Was part of the song, and it helped me through the hardest time when I was only 6…my father dying in a car accident. I never thought that I could be loved like how my father did…and past relationships only proved to me that love didn't exist for me anymore. But a man changed that for me, and his face is in the stars in this painting. Because I know that he loves me…just like stars will always be in the sky, the love of my life Duncan Scotts will always be there for me and will always love me; no matter what." The applause was like thunder, and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole damn building, even now I'm still tearing up. Gwen walks down the stage and I run and pick her up.

"That was beautiful Gwen, just like you." I kiss her. Then the music starts playing.

"Dance with me my love." I hear her giggle just the lightest.

"Of course!" I take her hand and lead us out to the dance floor. We had a blast, but the hour struck 12 and it was time for my Cinderella to head back to our castle with her prince. I drive home and while she changed into her pajamas, I looked up the lyrics to the song "Constant as the stars above." I know whenever Gwen and I have our little girl…this will be the song I will sing to her. I take off my shirt and pants and lay down on our bed. Gwen comes out in one of my t-shirts, damn she looks sexy.

"Hey there sexy." I greet and kiss her, she kisses me back.

"Hey stud." She lies down on my chest and yawns. I smile and lay my head on hers and gently hum

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true, will help your dreams come true."

Gwen's eyes teared up and she looked into my eyes.

"The lamb lies down and rests its head. On its mother's downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow and butterfly dreams of a violet rose. Dreams of a violet rose."

I hold her even closer to me, not wanting to let her go. "I'll cradle you in my arms tonight as sun embraces the moonlight. The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea; our dreams will run deep like the sea.

Gwen and I both sing the ending of the song; I can see her tears of happiness run down her cheeks. "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams… come true." I run my hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Oh Duncan!" She hugs me tight, I hug her back.

"Gwen, I love you so much.

"I love you too."

"My love for you is as constant as the stars above." We just hold each other all night, until dawn rises the next morning.

* * *

><p>How motherfucking cute and sweet was that? awwww :)<p> 


	10. Two Breakfasts'

_**Ok kiddies! First of all I would like to warn you...that there will be a little bit of "fooling around" in the beginning. Not sex, but stroking and rubbing...yea you people get the idea! If you do not want to read that part scroll down to where you see where I put the "start reading now!" in bold letters! Thank you! :) It's not in great detail, but...that's for you to decide!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Two breakfasts'<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Gwen asleep in my arms. No matter how many times I wake up to her in them; I will always get filled with love all over again. I kiss her on her pasty forehead. I see her beautiful long eyelashes flutter and her green eyes look at me; her red lips curve into a smile.

"Good morning Duncan."

"Good morning beautiful." I kiss her, which she replies. It started out as an innocent kiss, but then Gwen deepened the kiss, running her tongue against mine; wanting them to open. I obliged, opening my mouth. I pull her closer to my body, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. I let out a groan as I feel a hand rubbing Duncan jr. Through my boxers. I feel Gwen pull away from the kiss.

"Duncan...I don't want to have sex...not yet but..." she grabbed my hand and put it on her crotch. Oh...my...fuck.

"Ar-are you sure Gwen, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for..." I felt Gwen start to slowly kiss my neck as she rubs up and down.

"I'm sure, I'm not quite ready to go all the way but...I want to do something..." The look in her eyes...full of love...wants...and lust. Oh God I'm starting to think with my other head. I bite my lip as I felt her rub my tip and whisper into my ear; "Come on big boy, make me feel fucking amazing...Oh Duncan I love you..." she bit and tugged on my ear. That was it for me; I slowly start to rub her crotch in a circular motion through her panties. I hear her mew with arousal and started to slip her hand down my boxers. I feel her small soft fingers running all against my dick. Sure I've had this happen to me before...but I've never been this hard in my life. I slip my fingers inside of her panties, feeling her dampness. I hear her moan for the first time this session and dip my fingers inside of her.

* * *

><p><strong>-START READING NOW-<strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen in laying on my chest, having the glow a woman could only have after an amazing orgasm. I smirk at the thought; I gave that to her.<p>

"Duncan..." I hear her softly mumble. "That was...incredible." I chuckle a little bit.

"You're pretty 'handy' there yourself." I saw her cheeks look even flusher than what they already are.

"I know, you were screaming the whole time you came." I blush a little myself. I've never been one to actually scream a name; but then again Gwen brings out the best in me.

"Hell yea..." I heard her chuckle and I kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, then her left and right cheek, then finally her lips.

"Now my love, you stay right here while I go make us breakfast in bed. I saw her eyes sparkle a little bit and her ruby red lips curve into a smile.

"I'd love that." I went into the kitchen and 30 minutes later I walked back inside.

"Breakfast is served!"

"Mm looks and smells delicious!" she said.

I made us some flapjacks, bacon, and an omelet. I hope I did a good job. Usually Courtney would be complaining about something being burned (bacon is supposed to be crispy!) or the calories. First off I never made the bitch breakfast after we fooled around. For the ones of you that think I actually wasted my virginity on that bitch, you're wrong. Yea we fooled around, but not anything close to what Gwen and I just did. I wasn't going to be the one that brought Courtney's baby lawyer into the world. Anyway, back to breakfast with my amazing girlfriend. I got back under the covers and wrapped my arm around Gwen's slender shoulders, which happen to have a few love marks on them. Whoops. She took a bite of food.

"Duncan this is amazing! Who knew you could actually cook a decent meal!"

"Hey when you fend for yourself at home, you learn many skills." I heard her chuckle again.

"So damn true. This has been the most amazing morning that I have ever had."

"Same here pasty; I'm glad I got to have an "appetizer" before the main course." I saw her blush deeply.

"Oh you'll get more than an appetizer soon enough dear." I smirked

I'm glad that I got to make two breakfasts' for my girl today. Ya know...if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Oh Gwen and Duncan...you pervy pervy people...<em>

_Gwen: Hey you wrote it!_

_Me: I don't have a dirty mind; I just have a sexy imagination_

_Duncan: Hell yea you do! But I liked it in this chapter *winks at Gwen*_

_Me:Seeeeeeee :P well anyway review! :D_


	11. Quality time

_Chapter 11 everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Quality time<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

I am sitting on a table in Gwen's studio, watching her paint. I know that most people would be saying "Well that sounds like so much fun!" But in truth it is. Whenever she paints or sketches…it's just a beautiful sight to see. Her hair pulled back and a black smock over her clothes, paint on her cheek and when she's trying to think her tongue sticks out to the corner. It's really cute. She won't let me see the actual painting until it's done. Ever since that gala Gwen has been getting request after request to paint. I am so proud of my babe.

"Ok Duncan it's done!" I hop off the table and go to look at the painting.

The painting is of a girl, it kind of looks like Danni, glowing in a black room blood dripping off the walls. She also has glowing yellow and black butterfly wings on her, with the faded words "life goes on…" smudged.

"Wow… it's dark, it's gory…it's beautiful. I love it." I kiss her on her cheek and she giggles a little.

"Danni's been through a lot… her father killed her mother when she was a little girl. He told her that he killed her too, cause she will never be normal again. She stood up and grew strong and proved him wrong. The anniversary of her mother's death is next week, so this was my top priority."

Oh wow… she looked like someone that had something happen to her but…damn that happened to her?

"Wow…that's one Hell of a story… how did she manage…"

"Kind of like how I dealt with my pain; art." Gwen said. "It's an escape from reality."

"So that's why I spray painted every time I had a chance…" Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Yea and the other fifty-percent of it were because you're a rebel."

I snort a bit and wrap my arms around her. "That is also true my Gwenny." I saw her blush and smile.

"I'm really hoping that she'll like it."

"Gwen, babe, she won't like it. She'll fucking love it." Her eyes lit up and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank ya babes." I smile.

"No problem, now I'm making you take a break to go get some lunch with your boyfriend.

"Oh…fine fine." We linked arms and walked to our car.

"Ok Pasty where do you want to go?"

Her lips curved as she thought, so damn adorable.

"Ihop!" She beamed.

"I should have known, it's one of your favorite restraints." I take one hand off of the wheel and held Gwen's hand.

About fifteen minutes later or so I pull into a parking space. We go in, sit down and order our drinks.

"So pasty, you said something last night about getting me the best birthday present ever, what is it?" I saw her smirk a little bit.

"You'll find out in a week sexy." She shot me a sexy little wink, her long luscious eyelashes fluttering.

"Mmm I can hardly wait." I lean over the table a bit and kissed the soft lips of Gwen's. She kissed me back, of course.

"The lady can't keep her hands off of me." I mumble against her lips.

"Well you can't keep your hands off of this lady." She presses her lips back onto mine, and then we heard an awkward cough. Shit the waiter came back.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but are you ready to order?"

"Yea we both want the original pancake stack sausage for the lady, eggs scrambled and bacon and scrambled for me." I saw the waiter write everything down.

"Ok, your food will be here shortly!" With that he scurried off to the kitchen.

"You know me so well." I heard Gwen giggle.

"Yep, and you know if you want seconds of sausage we have to go home." I wink at her and her ever growing pink cheeks.

"Haha I just might or I might be too full." Oh Gwen, she just loves to tease me.

"Aww come on Gwen, I already know you want more of my cock." Her face turned deep red all over.

"So what if I do, but I'm waiting for just the…" Her leg was now brushing against mine. "Right moment" Her voice was drawn out and soft. Damn…

"Acting like that we might just have to have another one of our…sessions…" I brush my foot against hers.

"I wouldn't mind that… considering I'm-"

"Here's your food." The waiter interrupted Gwen's sentence.

It takes us about another half hour or so to eat and flirt.

As soon as we got home I grabbed Gwen and pushed her against the wall, my lips ravishing her pale delicious neck. I can hear her moans as she runs her hands all over my back.

I pick her up and close our bedroom door, time for some more fun "quality time" with the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Oh Duncan... haha<p> 


	12. Birthday Suprises

_Hey people! :D chapter 12! Aren't you excited! Well here is the well worth waited chappie!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:Birthday suprises<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. Gwen has probably gone to her studio already, letting me sleep; or she might be getting me my birthday gift. Yep! I'm twenty-two now whoopee do da. I'm part of the one percent who doesn't like their own birthday. I walk into our kitchen to make me some breakfast when I see Gwen holding a take-out bag from my favorite burger joint.

"Figured since today is a special day…lunch for breakfast!" She gets up and kisses my cheek. I smile.

"How sweet are you?"

"Very." I see another bag on the table, not so sure what it is.

"What's in the other bag?" I question her.

"You'll find out later." I saw her cheeks turn a little pink and I smile. I just love making her all hot and bothered; in more ways than one. I wrap my arms around her and put my lips against her neck.

"So what's my present pasty?" I hear her coo and feel her tiny body shiver against my own.

"You'll find out later…now eat I need my growing boy to be full and happy." I smirk.

"Oh your growing boy is always full and happy." I rub the front of my boxers a little bit. I saw her playfully roll her eyes at me.

"As true as that is…I meant your stomach." I chuckle and start to eat my hamburger. I see her turn around and grab the other bag.

"Pasty why can't you just tell me what is inside that damn bag?"

"Because Duncan it is a surprise, just be patient!" She walked into our room and a few minutes later she comes back out.

"After you're done eating I'm taking you somewhere for another part of your birthday surprises."

"Awe Gwen you didn't have to go through a lot of trouble for the day of my birth…" I am not just saying that to get the attention like "Oh it doesn't matter I want you to have the best day ever!" or whatever people usually say. From childhood I've been told that my birth was a mistake, especially from my own father. He never bought me one present…Hell he wasn't even there with my mom when I was born. Every year my sister Kara baked me one small cupcake, until she died of leukemia when I was 7…on my birthday. Her last words to me were "Momma bake Duncan a cupcake for me…" My mother never did. After that I hated my family, so I rebelled. Gwen knows this story…every year Courtney would throw me these huge ass parties that I told her I didn't want to have. She never listened to me. I can feel Gwen's eyes burning into mine, but they're so soft and kind. I feel her hug me.

"Duncan I know you think that today is the worst day of the face of the Earth…but to me it isn't. If I didn't have you I don't know what I would do…you are the love of my life." She mumbles all against my chest, her eyes never leaving my gaze. I gently kiss her on her forehead, running my hand through her hair.

"I am so glad I have you…why I didn't see that you're the love of my life sooner I will never know. But I do know that you are the one and only girl I want to be with." She puts her hands on my cheeks and kisses me. I kiss her back.

"Mhm Duncan…you need to go get dressed." She mumbles against my own mouth. I smile.

"Ok, ok." I go into our room and change into a black short sleeve shirt and some Capri shorts and converse. Gwen takes me by my hand and drags me to the car. I laugh quite a bit at her trying to drag me.

"Where are you taking me pasty?"

"You'll see."

About fifteen minutes later we arrive at her studio, which we both enter. In the middle of the room is a drawing of me and Gwen holding hands kissing with a small cupcake in between our hands. It's colored in with pencil. I pick her up and spin her around.

"Oh Gwen it's amazing…" I crash my lips against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. I lick her lips, begging for hers to part open so I can ravish her mouth. She lets out a little moan and opens her mouth. I grab her hips and pull her close to me, rubbing her back.

"Mmm Duncan…" she slightly moaned. Now she's tugging at my shirt, which I pull of quickly and place her on top of a table. I pull away and before a whine leaves her mouth a put them on her neck, sucking and nipping at it. I feel her rub my hair. Good God this woman just knows what to do to drive me insane.

"D..Duncan oh…st..stop…" I quietly groan with disappointment.

"Why Gwenny…" I kissed her cheek.

"I don't have any curtains to block perverts from looking through the window." Shit…I forgot about that damn thing. She usually puts a blanket over it, but since she wasn't planning on staying here that long she didn't put it on.

"Duncan…I have a question for you…"

"Shoot, what is it Gwen?" She gets a little bit of a nervous look on her face.

"If I told you that I want to go home…and go all the way with you…would you want to also?" I feel a blush approaching my cheeks.

"Yea…I would." I see her face get a little bit redder.

"Ok…and if I said that I want to have your child while we're still in our early twenties…would you want to have a little baby?" Oh my…Gwen.

"…I really do want a child soon…I mean when you're ready to of course but…" I feel her lips crash onto mine.

"Then let's go home…so I can give you your other birthday present."

Oh God…oh yes! Finally…I get to make love to the love of my life…and have my baby that I've always wanted to have with her.

I pick her up and drive us home as fast as I could. The moment I got out of the car Gwen attacked me with her lips. I picked her up and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Get ready to make the most passionate love of your life." I open our bedroom door and shut it.

**(For those of you who don't want to read part of a sex scene the story ends here for you, go down and hit the review button! For the rest of you…keep reading!)**

After I got all of Gwen's clothes off, I got as hard as a rock. I still have on my shorts and boxers, just to tease Gwen. I kiss her, then down her neck. Gently I start to massage her breasts, the small soft moans are making me throb more and more. I lean my head down and start to kiss and suck on her left nipple, gently biting it. Gwen's moans just got louder.

"Duncan please quit teasing me!" I know what she wants, I throw off my pants and boxers and I'm butt naked, all with my seven inch glory. I slowly rub my dick against her moist entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Gwen nodded her head, I thrust in. All I heard for the next few hours was the pants, moans, and screams of a woman making love. This is the best birthday ever!

* * *

><p><em>Well they finally did it! xD<em>


	13. Thanks Janice

_I would first like to thank sandra19 for pointing this out, in chapter four I said that Duncan's…"guy" was 9 inches and in the last chapter I said 7. I have my excuse, I was sleep deprived and I was going to have minor surgery on my mouth and was hungry as Hell but couldn't eat :/ so you can either say that it's 7 or 9 cause I'm too lazy to fix the problem :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Thanks Janice<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

I woke up, naked with the gorgeous body of Gwen asleep next to me. Her hair is the definition of sex hair, and it's definitely a turn on for me. Last night…was just bliss. I heard a murmur from Gwen and she woke up.

"Mmm good morning lover." Gwen greeted and kissed me passionately. I kiss her back and smile.

"Good morning sexy." I nuzzled her neck, and she cooed. Then she lightly groaned.

"Damn it I forgot to get the stuff out of the sack…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yea, what's in it?" She grabbed her silky black robe and put it on, got the sack and took out a box.

"I know it's a little late but…" She opens the box and in it is one little cupcake. If all of my liquids weren't used last night I probably would have cried. I hugged Gwen and kissed her on the very top of her head.

"I love you, so much." I take a bite of the cupcake and my eyes widened. This was the best cupcake I ever tasted. She smiled at me.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it! Where did you get this?"

"My mom baked it for me." I was kind of surprised; she usually said that her mom won't even speak to her.

"I thought you and your mom don't get along?" I asked, she smiled just a little bit.

"We used to not, but as I got older I realized that she won't always be around… we just started spending time together and found out that we have more in common than what either of us ever realized." I nod my head, and smiled.

"I did always like your mom better than my own, she at least cared about you unlike my sorry ass folks." Gwen crawled over to me and kissed me.

"Well for the record my mother adores you." I smiled at her.

"I think we should go see her today, so I can thank her for my cupcake." Gwen nodded her head.

"Ok, but…" Gwen leaned her head down. "I want breakfast…" Oh I know where this is going

* * *

><p><em>Eh I am tired so I'm skipping that part.<em>

* * *

><p>After I fed Gwen…if you know what I mean, we took showers, got dressed and started to drive to her mom's house.<p>

"Does your brother still live at the house?"

"Yea, he took a year off before going to college." Gwen snickered. "No more likely to stay in town until his girlfriend graduates. I smiled.

"Aw young love, may the force be with the dude!" Gwen started cracking up.

"You sounded like some nerd from a star trek convention that has never gotten laid." I wiggle my unibrow at her and smirked.

"Baby we know that both of those things are not true." Her cheeks turned beet red, and I love it that I am the reason for it.

"True…and I'm just glad I had sex for once that…meant something…" I automatically knew she was talking about Chad, I will never forget what he did to her.

"So am I pasty." I kissed her cheek. "I really hope that soon there will be another person added to our lives." I patted her on her stomach and she giggled.

"I love you Duncan." I smile at her, she smiles back.

"I love you too." The car stopped at a halt, we have arrived at Janice's house.

"I don't see my mom's car…" I shrugged.

"Maybe it's in the garage." She nodded her head.

"Yea that does make sense." Gwen got the spare key out from under the welcome mat and we walked into the house, greeted with the sight of Gwen's brother and his girlfriend making out on the couch.

"Damn Tripp don't be like a dog and slobber all over her when you're excited." Gwen snickered and so did I. They both fell off of the couch and Tripp looked at us angrily.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Gwen stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ever heard of spare keys." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Gwen." He sat back down on the couch.

The kid, well not so much of a kid anymore, really has grown up since the last time I saw him. He's now about five seven, worded out and doesn't have Harold scrawny arms. His hair isn't brown; it's blonde with blue tips, not wearing a shirt but has on jean shorts and socks. I look over at the girl he was making out with. She's about five two, light brown and blonde hair. Red tank top a few piercings, and light green eyes. She looked at us a little nervously.

"So…you must be Gwen and…Duncan right?" Both of us nodded.

"Yea that's us. Duncan this is Elisha, my brother's love." Gwen playfully pushed her brother and sat down on the couch. He scoffed.

"Yea and Duncan over there is Gwen's love obsessionation." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"'Obsessionation' isn't even a damn word you idiot."

"Is too!" The two bickered and Elisha looked over my way.

"Does this happen every time those two are in a room?" I look back to the siblings in question, her pulling at his hair.

"Yea, pretty much." Elisha smiled.

"He's such a dork, but he is my dork." I nod, and gesture my head towards Gwen.

"She's quite spunky, but that's one of the things that I love about her." Elisha snickered a little bit.

"I can't wait to see Tripp's reaction to you two dating. He always says that you two have a thing but never do anything about it." Before I could respond a voice said.

"I can't go anywhere without you two in different cities." I guess Gwen and Tripp's mom just got home. Gwen got up, and fixed her shirt.

"Hi mom." She hugged her and Janice hugged back.

"Hi Gwenny, it's good to see you again." Janice looked at my direction and hugged me, for a lady in her mid 50's she sure can hug the shit out of you.

"Duncan it's been too long!" I chuckle a little bit.

"Yea it has, thanks for making me a cupcake for my birthday." Janice smiled only a smile that a loving mother can give.

"Sweetie it's no problem, you're practically family."

"Speaking of…" Gwen said, wrapping an arm around my waist. Tripp's eyes bugged out.

"No fucking way…"

Just to prove our point, I leaned my head down and kissed Gwen, Tripp fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Tripp…you are one funny person… :P review for chapter 14 :D<em>


	14. Love Is In The Air

_Chapter 14 everyone! :D Are you ready to see your favorite person…Tripp! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Love is in the air<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

It took Tripp about ten minutes before he woke up, guess he can't handle his sister dating a stud like myself. Elisha bent down next to his passed out body and sits on him. Gwen snickered as Tripp did ninja moves when he couldn't breathe.

"Gwen why didn't you warn me you two were dating?" Gwen poked him in his ribs.

"Cause it was way more fun to scare the shit out of you." I wrapped my arm around her waist and Gwen's mother was just beaming with joy like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I always knew that you two would end up together!" Gwen and I just laughed as Tripp mumbled. Elisha rubbed his back and he smiled at her.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that got bitten by the love bug now did we pasty." Gwen chuckled as she saw Tripp's cheeks turn red.

"Nope, my wittle brother is in wuv." Elisha rolled her eyes, but was also trying not to laugh.

"You guys are horrible." Gwen smirks.

"Trust me; this is us on our best behavior." Tripp was about to make a snide comment but Janice came back into the room.

"Well, I have pizza for everyone, who's hungry?" All four of us looked at each other and ran like teens to get the first delicious piece of pizza. Gwen was ahead of me so I grabbed her by that slender waist of hers and threw her over my shoulder.

"Duncan put me down!" She squealed and punched my back playfully.

"Nope, sorry pasty." I pick up two plates and put two pepperoni on one plate and two cheeses on the other. We, or I, walked to the couch and Gwen hopped off, sitting next to me.

"You know me so well." She said as she grabbed the plate with cheese pizza.

"Yes, yes I do. In more ways than one actually." I winked at her, and Tripp almost dropped his plate.

"Wait wait wait…so you guys…have…ewww!" Poor kid figured it out. However, Gwen's face was priceless. It was a mixture between embarrassed and "I'm about to kill you and rip out all of your insides."

"Shut up you little fu-freaking retard."

"You two did! Oh God I think I'm going to be-"

"Tripp!" Janice scolded as she walked into the room.

"But mom they-"

"It's none of your business what they do, now eat your pizza."

"But mom-"

"No buts Trippy!" I snickered.

"Mom! Not in front of Lisha…"

"Ok…Trippy." Everyone started to laugh, including Elisha.

"S…sorry Tripp." She kissed him on his cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute." He then kissed her.

We stayed there about another thirty minutes, then Tripp left to take Elisha home. After they left Gwen's mom kept looking at us quizzingly.

"You two had sex last night didn't you?" Gwen, who took a drink of water at the wrong time, spit out her water and blushed badly. So did I.

"Mom!" Gwen said in embarrassment, Janice just chuckled a little bit.

"Gwen, sweetheart it's ok. I just want to make sure that you two know what you're getting into." I nodded my head.

"Yes ma'am we do." Gwen's mom smiled warmly at me.

"Mom…how did you know we uh…"

"A mother knows Gwen, a mother just knows." It's like that eyes in the back of their head thing! Suddenly Gwen's pager went off.

"Shit! I have to go give that painting to Danni!" I kissed her head.

"Go Gwenny, I can hang here for a while."

"You sure you don't mind?" I put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure, I'll be right here when you get back." Gwen nodded, and drove off. Finally, I thought I would never get to talk to Janice alone. I know that sound horrible…but I have a very good reason.

"Hey Janice could I talk to you for a second?" She put down a magazine that she was about to read.

"Sure, what's up?"

Well here it goes…

"I…I would like to have your permission to ask your daughters hand in marriage…" Her eyes lit up and then she got up and gave me a hug.

"I'd love to have you as a son-in-law." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not exactly sure how or when I'll propose…I just know that it will be soon."

"Whenever you do Duncan, I know my daughter will be the happiest she's ever been." I smiled at the thought of me dropping down on one knee, pulling out a beautiful ring for my beauty.

"I'll be the happiest nervous guy on the face of the planet." Janice did a quiet chuckle and patted me on my head.

"Oh, and you can start calling me mom as soon as you propose." She walked into the hall and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later the door opened, and Tripp entered the room.

"Where did my sis go?"

"She had to go give a painting of hers to a friend. I decided to stay here while she went."

"Why?" He looked at me.

"I had to talk to your mom about something, ok."

"Whatever, you're a weirdo, but I do know my sister loves you. Break her heart…I'll break your face." I laughed inside of my head, if I really wanted too I could take this kid down with one punch to his jaw. I couldn't ever do that though, he's going to be my brother-in-law soon. Again, I chuckled in my mind. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again, it's my beautiful Gwen.

"You ready to go Dunk?" I nod my head.

"Yea, I am." I kiss her cheek and we walk to the car and drive home. As we are about to walk into the house, I pick up Gwen bridal style and kiss her.

"mmm Duncan…" I heard her mumble against my lips.

"I love you with all of my heart." Her eyes light up.

"I love you too, with everything I have." I kept kissing her and laid her down on the bed, what happened next is not to be mentioned with detail, only that we made passion in that room.

* * *

><p><em>Awww he's going to propose! EEEP! And don't you just love Gwen's mom and brother? I do! Well hit the little button under this and review for chapter 14 so 15 will be up quickly :D<em>


	15. Dinner For Four

_Chapter 15! How awesome is that? Well let's get started reading shall we!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Dinner for four<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

While Gwen is at her studio, I told her I was going to go buy some lunch for us, which I am. Only first I have to make a stop at _Rings Galore _for an engagement ring. I really am going to ask her to marry me… just not exactly sure when I will. Anyway, I am currently in the store looking at all of the rings, and none of them are appealing to me. They're all nice…but not anything that Gwen would like. Right as I was about to leave empty handed, a light shown on a ring that had a white gold band, and a midnight blue crystal surrounded my dark green and teal gems. I've never seen a ring like that, and it's perfect.

After I got everything, including the ring and some Long John Silver's, I drove to Gwenny's studio. I opened the door and the little bell rang, Danni and Gwen were sitting on the table giggling.

"Well well I haven't missed too much fun have I?" The two girls looked a little startled then Gwen smiled.

"Nope, just some girl talk. You wouldn't get it." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Let me guess, she likes a guy." Danni blushed.

"God damn it Gwen! You actually got a smart beau!"Both of us laughed.

"Don't forget deviously handsome."Gwen giggled.

"You sure are babe." I wiggled my unibrow and she blushed.

"So tell me, do I know the guy?" Gwen looked at Danni then Danni put her head down in her lap.

"Actually, you know him pretty well. Let's see… he's about three years older than you, you've known him your whole life, and his name is Kevin, does that name ring a bell?" Gwen said, trying not to laugh. Holy mother of cheese…

"You like my older brother?"Danni's head shot up.

"I didn't even know he was your brother! I met him at the tattoo shop where he works and we hit it off." She was quite embarrassed looking, and Gwen just snickered.

"I told you that once you met Duncan you'd want to date one of his siblings, I just thought I'd be the one to set you up." Danni groaned with annoyance.

"Why do you always have to be right Gwen?"

"Because I always am." Then she pointed her finger towards me. "Don't you forget that either Dunk." I laughed.

"Trust me I've never forgotten."

"Gwen where the Hell is the bathroom in this place?" Danni asked. "I have to pee."

"First door to the left." Danni thanked her and she left the room. My evil brain got an idea and I walked over to Gwen.

"Hey I have a brilliant idea." I whispered and she had her full attention to me.

"What is it?"She raised her eyebrow.

"How about I give my dear big brother a call to meet us up for dinner?"Gwen's evil smirk matched the one that has formed on my face.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are a fucking evil genius?" I shook my head no.

"I hope I hear that more often." I kissed her and she giggled.

"Go outside and call your brother."She playfully slapped me on my chest and I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Ok beautiful, I will."Her cheeks turned red.

"Ok hot stuff." I chuckled and went outside and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hey favorite little bro, sup?" The voice of my older brother said.

"Hey Kev, you know that Danni girl that you met at the parlor?"I can already picture the smirk that is plastered on his face.

"Hell yea, real hottie. Why you mention her?"

"Turns out that Gwen and her know each other, and we were going out to eat later tonight, we're inviting Danni."

"Heh, a chance to make that hottie mine? Sure I'll be there! Oh, so you and Gwen together now?" I nodded in real life.

"Yep, and I'm probably going to propose soon… might be tonight when we get home or it could be in a few days or weeks."

"Good for you man! I always knew you two would hook up."

"Shut up man, we'll be at Santa fe' so just meet us up there about seven.

"Ok bro, thanks for the invite! Bye bye Dunky."

"Shut the fuck up Kevvy, bye." I hung up, he's such an ass. Then again he is the one I learned everything from. Our poor parents. I walked back into the studio and nodded at Gwen. She smiled and Danni looked at us funky.

"What's up with the creepy smiles guys?"

"Oh we were just wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight, for a celebration of my discovery."Danni smiled.

"Sure! I'm not going to turn down free food! What time?"

"Bout seven or so at Santa fe'." I said.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys over there. I gotta go, I have to paint some outer space shit for this damn nerd. See ya guys later!"And with that she left.

"This is going to be one Hell of an interesting night am I right pasty?" Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes it will."I look at the time on my phone.

"Damn, it's already 6:00; we should head home and change."She nodded in agreement.

"Yea, lets go."I drive us home and we changed clothes; me into some skinny jeans, converse, and a white button up shirt. Gwen curled her hair and put on sleek little black dress and black pumps. I wolf whistled.

"Damn, you look more beautiful every day I'm with you." I put a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her head.

"You're too sweet Duncan." She giggled and we walked to the car.

"Ladies first." I say opening the passenger door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir."I shut the door and got in the driver's seat. We drove and arrived at 6:55, Danni waiting for us outside.

"Hey guys! You ready to go inside?"We both shake our heads no.

"We're waiting on one other person."Danni looked at us confused.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"No one anymore sweetheart, I'm here." My brother said walking up to us. Danni's face turned beet red, and Gwen and I were having a hard time containing our snickers.

"H..hi again." Danni stuttered, Kevin took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello there Danni, I must say since you came and got that tat I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Oh yea, tonight is going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><em>haha...oh Duncan and Gwen, you sly sly people xP<em>


	16. Just Take My Hand

_Chapter 16! I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Just take my hand<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

We got seated in a booth, Gwen and I on one side, Kevin and Danni on the other side. The whole time my brother couldn't keep his eyes off of Danni, and Danni couldn't keep her eyes off of him either. I know who's going to get laid tonight…besides Gwen and I…most likely anyway.

"How do you think it's going?" Gwen whispered in my ear, I look over at them.

Kevin is complementing Danni's attire. A black spaghetti string top and a denim skirt. Danni is checking out his black button up shirt, with three buttons undone and some jeans. Yea…they're into each other.

"Looks like it's going pretty well." I whisper back, kissing her on her cheek. Gwen giggled and held my hand underneath the table.

"Hey Duncan, bro thanks for inviting me." Kevin said, giving me a fist pump. That's our code that he likes the girl I set him up with.

"Yea, thanks for asking me too you guys." Danni said, looking Kevin's way. He smirked at her.

The little flirting between the two kept on until the waiter came and asked up for our order. Gwen and I ended up sharing a steak, so did Danni and Kevin.

"I have to ask." Gwen started to say. "Where the Hell is your tattoo Danni? I've never seen it." Danni blushed.

"It's on my uh…upper thigh. You'll see it whenever you come over and we go swimming like I promised. Actually, the rest of you guys could come too sometime after everything gets set up."

"That would be awesome." I said. Kevin got this huge smirk on his face and whispered into Danni's ear.

"I hope I can see that tat of yours again…and not while we're swimming." Yep, he and I are so totally related. I put my hand in my pocket, feeling the box the ring is in. I know right now is not the time to propose; maybe I'll take Gwen somewhere else after dinner.

"Oh stop it." I heard Danni say while giggling. Yep, my brother definitely has her interested in him.

We stayed there and ate for about another hour, we paid the bill and left.

"Well that was fun." Gwen said.

"Yea it was!" Danni said, and Kevin grabbed her hand.

"You made the night worth it." He told her.

"Well Gwen and I better get going…I'll see ya soon bro." Kevin barely paid attention to what I said.

"Yea yea by bro." Gwen and I walked away and got into our car, but watching what was happening between Kevin and Danni.

"They're so into each other." Gwen said giggling a bit.

"Yea they are."

We kept watching for a few minutes, then Danni pulled out a piece of paper, folded it in half and slid her hands down to my brother's ass, putting the piece of paper in his back pocket.

"Oh Danni… such a tease with the men." Gwen said laughing just the slightest. Whenever Kevin kissed her, we decided that it was time for us to go. Instead of driving towards our home, I started to drive away from it.

"Hey Dunk, you took a wrong turn." Gwen said, and I smiled at her and held her hand.

"I know, dinner may be over but our night is just getting started." I saw her beautiful lips curve into a smile.

"You really are the sweetest." It took about another hour or so before we arrived to my destination, the park. Actually…this is the park where I first met Gwen.

_Flashback_

_I'm walking around in the park, trying to find a place to carve a skull into a tree. Even at the age of five I was quite the rebel. A scream distracted me from my thoughts however, I saw a girl about the same age, getting held down by another kid that looked about the same age as me. _

_The girl had about shoulder length black hair, and wearing a green dress. The boy had shaggy black hair and had on some black shorts and a camo tee shirt. (__**A.N. can you guess who the boy bullying Gwen is?)**_

_Without really even thinking, I ran up and knocked the boy off of the girl._

"_Hey don't mess with her! Can't you see that she doesn't want to play with you?" The boy looked at me, thought about fighting me, and then ran away like the little chicken the twerp is. I leaned down towards the girl and held out my hand._

"_Hey, are you ok?" The girl looked up at me, her big dark green eyes glistening with a few tears._

"_Yea…I am since you made him go away." I helped her up and she looked at me._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Duncan, what's yours?"_

"_I'm Gwen." _

_We played together the whole day; I even carved our names into a tree. _

"_That means we're bestest friends now." I told her, and she smiled._

"_I never had a bestest friend before." I smiled at her._

"_Well now you do."_

_End of flashback_

I smiled at that memory; I can't believe it's been so many years since we first met. I watched her grow from that little girl to the beautiful young woman that is sitting in my car today. I stepped out and took her by her hand.

"Duncan are we where I think we are?" Gwen asked smiling.

"If you're thinking it's the park where we first met, then yep that's where we are." I saw her eyes light up.

"I can't believe you still remembered where this place is." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Trust me, I never forgot." I leaned my head down and kissed her on her head. We walked around and then I spotted the tree where I carved our names, and I took her over to it.

"Aww Dunk I remember this…" She said running her fingertips against the bark of the tree.

"So do I..." I look at Gwen, the moonlight shining perfectly on her face.

"_It's now or never…" _I thought to myself.

"Gwen…there was a reason I brought you here tonight." She raised her eyebrow.

"Ok… and what reason is that Duncan?" I took a breath of air.

"Well…this is where we first met, where we became best friends, when we kissed for the first time when we were fifteen…I was hoping to make a new memory at this spot." With my heart beating a million miles an hour, and my whole body shaking, I get down on one knee and pull out the box.

"Gwendolyn Rene' Rivers…the love of my life…will you marry me?" I saw her eyes tear up, only this time with happiness.

"Yes…yes Duncan!" She jumps into my arms and I hold her close to me. I then whisper into her ear.

"I love you." I don't think I've ever been this happy to have someone in my arms…because I know that my whole world is right here in my arms.

* * *

><p><em>Awwww! :') review please!<em>


	17. Wedding suprises

_! Chapter 17!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Wedding suprises<strong>

**5 months later…**

**Duncan's POV**

I am now twenty-four hours away from marrying the love of my life, Gwendolyn Rene Rivers. However, our wedding planner must have been stressing her out lately, she's just been pretty moody and stuff. I can understand that… our wedding planner said that she's planned her and her future husbands wedding like sixty times while they were in high school. Right now Gwen and I are lying down on the bed, watching a movie.

"So Gwenny you ready to be Mrs. Duncan Scotts?" Gwen giggled.

"No, more like Mr. Gwen Rivers." I chuckled and kissed her passionately. Gwen pulled away for air and smiled at me.

"I love you Dunk." I nuzzle my head with hers.

"I love you too Gwen." I kissed the top of her head and she cooed softly.

I laid my head on her boob as a pillow and she started laughing.

"What are you doing?" I looked up at her.

"You lay on my chest all of the time so I figured it was my turn." I felt her twirl parts of my hair in her fingers.

"Haha ok ok you can lay on my boob."

"Yay!" I then laid my head back on her boob and she kept laughing.

"Well I'm glad you love my boobs so much Dunk." I smirked.

"I like your titties better." I saw her face turn bright pink.

"That is also true." Gwen said, still playing with my hair. We stayed like this for the rest of the movie, so about an hour and a half. Gwen whined in her sleep, it was actually really cute. I took my head off of the makeshift pillow and held my Gwenny close. Her head automatically went to my chest, gripping my shirt while snuggling closer to my body. I kiss the very top of her head and drift off to sleep.

**The next morning!**

I woke up, without a Gwen in my arms. I look around and see her coming out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth. I look at the clock and it's only 8:30, the wedding isn't till 12:00. That's odd… oh well. I brushed it off and kissed Gwen on her forehead.

"How is my beautiful soon to be wifey today?" Gwen smiled.

"Wifey is doing really good." I smiled and so did she, I kissed her cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I'm not really all that hungry yet actually…" Gwen rinsed her mouth out and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You sure?" Gwen nodded her head.

"Yea I'm sure Dunk. I can't wait till it's 12:00." As she said that she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her, running my hands down to her ass and squeezed it.

"I can't wait either baby." Gwen giggled.

"Just three and a half hours!" Gwen said excitedly.

"I know right, three and a half hours of waiting for the best day of my life." I saw her eyes light up.

"Remember we have to pick up Kevin and Danni and their houses before we go to the church." Kevin is my best man and Danni is the maid of honor.

"Alright, I won't forget."

About thirty minutes later we drove to Kevin's house first. We called and called… and _called _his phone for about ten minutes. We decided to go inside, I picked the lock with a bobby pin that Gwen had. Immediately, we regretted that decision. Want to know why? Well lets see… Danni is bouncing up and down on my brother's dick on the couch…I will forever be scarred for life now. Gwen and I screamed and covered our eyes.

"Dude what the fuck?" Kevin yelled at me putting on his boxers, and Danni scrambled for some sort of clothing. She found my brother's shirt and put it on.

"Damn it bro we're running a little late for the wedding and we called and knocked for like ten minutes!" Ok we didn't knock but I figured I could get away with it.

"Oh…whoops…I uh…" Kevin stammered…hehe worked!

"Well this is embarrassing…" Danni said… I know we all shouldn't have…but we started laughing. This was so not funny…but in a way it kind of is.

"How about we all…never talk about this incident _ever _again?" Gwen suggested. We all agreed. Danni left to get changed, so did my brother, in the other bathroom. He came out in a black tux and Danni had on her maid of honor dress, a sleek teal dress with no back.

"Ok fuck festers we have to get going!" I said, and Danni and Kevin looked at me like they could have killed me right then and there, Gwen literally dragged us all to the car.

I drove, about ten miles over the speed limit, to the church. Didn't get caught, man today is turning out to be awesome!

**At 12:00, "here comes the bride" starts to play.**

I am standing at the altar, in my black tux with a teal rose hooked to the side. I stand there in front of friends and family, it wasn't a big wedding, just like we wanted. Interrupting my thoughts was a beautiful girl in a while wedding dress, with teal beaded flowers on the bust and a veil flowing down her back. Her brother and mother are walking her down the aisle. I've never seen Gwen look as beautiful as she does now. After Gwen's mom and brother handed her over to me, I barely remember anything after that. I was too mesmerized by Gwen. I remember the preacher say "Do you take Gwendolyn-" I didn't even wait for him to finish the sentence.

"I do!" Gwen giggled.

"Do you Gw-"

"I do." She said, interrupting him again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may-" Again, I didn't let him finish. I dipped Gwen and kissed her. I heard the crowed cheer and the preacher chuckled.

"I am glad to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Gwen and Duncan Scotts."

After we took some wedding photos, we walked into the reception room.

"The new bride and groom shall have the first dance now." The song we picked out, All I need by within temptation started to play.

"Today is perfect…" mumbled against Gwen's lips.

"Duncan…I have something to tell you…" Gwen said, but she was smiling so I'm guessing that's a good sign.

"What is it wifey?" She smiled, grabbed my hand and put it on her belly.

"I'm one month pregnant." I had to double check what I just heard…I don't think even just getting married made me feel this happy. I picked her up and spun her around, kissing her. After I put her down I ran and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" I ran back to Gwen and kissed her again. The crowed whooped and hollered…and Tripp fainted.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't resist having Tripp faint again… haha. And aww there is going to be a little Duncan or Gwen! Just so you guys know, after the baby is born (which won't be for at least nine or ten more chapters) the story will be over…in a way. I will be making a sequel to this story about their family life! Aren't you guys excited? Love you guys! Review! <em>


	18. Lists and Excitement

_Chapter 18…woohoo! I can't believe that this story started with me not being able to sleep on a school night… lol I would like to take this time to tell everyone who has reviewed this story that I love you all and thank you for being on this story journey with me! :) without further interruption…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Lists and excitement <strong>

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen and I talked, and we decided since that we have a baby on the way that we won't go on a honeymoon…yet. We're just going to stay at our house and basically have our honeymoon there. Am I bummed out that we didn't get to go anywhere, Hell no I'm not! I'm going to have a baby with my beautiful wifey…and we can still fuck in peace! At the moment I'm carrying in Gwen, still in her wedding dress, into our bedroom. She keeps giggling.

"Duncan I'm so happy! I'm married to the man I love and we're going to start a family!" She kissed me, quite passionaly at that. "Duncan I love you so much." I kissed her tenderly, laying her down on our bed. "I love you too…" I kept kissing her as I straddled her waist. She kissed me back with so much hunger and passion.

"Duncan…" I heard her whisper as my lips went down to her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! A little bit of foreplay is about to happen…so if you don't like to read that type of stuff then skip down to where I say it's ok! If you read this and you didn't want to…well whose fault is that :P<strong>

* * *

><p>I unzipped her dress, seeing her white lacey bra and panties, lining her bits that I love, got me going. I went back down to her neck and bit it gently, leaving a nice love mark. I felt Gwen throw her head back and moan. I smirked as my hand brushed down her chest, down her stomach to her panty covered pussy. I can feel her getting wetter as I rub more. Tonight is going to be some amazing sex.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was just going to be a little bit :P anyway, to you innocent eyed people from my pervertedness… start reading again! :D<strong>

**The next morning!  
><strong>

I woke up about thirty minutes ago, and I was wrong. It wasn't awesome sex…it was fucking amazing sex! I smirk thinking about her agaped mouth as I…well…heh…you don't need to know what I did to her. I shake my head and chuckle to myself. I smell something burning.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself and turned off the oven, getting the bacon off of it. Oh well…at least bacon is supposed to be crispy! I put two pieces on the plate, along with some eggs and a cinnamon roll. I put the plate on the TV dinner tray, already on it is a glass of water and a vase with roses in it. What can I say; I'm a romantic at heart. Tell anybody else and I will have to kill you. Anyway…I pick up the TV dinner tray and walk into our room, Gwen just waking up.

"Good morning hubby." Gwen said yawning, pulling up the sheets over her porcelain white naked body. I walk over to her side of the bed and kiss her forehead.

"Good morning." I say smiling, putting the tray down beside her. "And good morning to you!" I kiss her stomach and I heard her giggle. I see her dark green eyes look toward the breakfast in bed.

"Aww Duncan you didn't have to do that." Gwen said, picking up a piece of bacon.

"No I didn't have to, but I wanted too." I brushed some hair out of her face. She blushed.

"You really are the world's greatest husband." I chuckled.

"And we haven't even been married for twenty-four hours yet." I saw her roll her eyes.

"Ok Mr. Precise you have me there." We both started laughing. The beauty of our relationship…we can laugh at something that's not even damn funny and think it's fucking highlarious.

As Gwen ate her breakfast I couldn't take my eyes off of her belly. I started to daydream what it is going to be like having a little one.

_**Daydreaming…dream…of Duncan!**_

_I am holding our little baby, our little new born baby. Gwen has little tears in the corner of her eyes. It then flashes to us at our house._

"_Duncan could you please change the diaper this time?" Gwen asked sweetly, putting the laundry in._

"_Of course, but it's your turn next." I playfully tease._

_**Back to reality!**_

Gwen hit my arm, and looked at me funny.

"What are you thinking about? You just are staring off into space." I smiled.

"Oh just thinking about what it could be like when we have our little girl or guy."

"You know it won't always be happy times, the baby will cry and poop and-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Was that just to shut me up?" Gwen asked me, her hands on my chest.

"Not entirely. I know that the baby will be a lot of work, but it will be worth it. I'm so happy to becoming a daddy." I put my hand under Gwen's chin and brought her lips back up to mine.

"I love you so much." Gwen mumbled against my lips.

"I love you so much too." I kissed her head and put my hand on her stomach.

"And I love you too baby yet to be named."

"Speaking of, what should we name the baby? If it's a boy what and if it's a girl what?" I got a smile on my face.

"Butch." Gwen raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously?" I start to laugh.

"No, I'm just kidding! How about you make a list of names for a boy and I will make a list of names for a girl?" Gwen nodded.

"Ok! And if it's a boy you can pick the middle name and if it's a girl I will pick the middle name." I kissed her.

"We can compromise so well."

"Yes yes we can."

I have never been more excited about something in my whole entire life. I've wanted to be a dad for a while now…I'm just glad that it is Gwen and I's baby instead of Courtney's… I feel sorry for the sucker that actually does end up getting her knocked up.

Gwen put on her robe and got out a piece of paper and a pencil for the both of us.

"Have any ideas already big daddy?" I nodded my head yes.

"I do in fact." Gwen nodded her head also.

"So did I." I held her hand and then kissed her head. After about thirty minutes of thinking we decided to look at our notes.

_**Boy Names:**_

_**Damian**_

_**Axel**_

_**Aaron**_

_**Nigel**_

_**Mason **_

_**Girl Names:**_

_**Lydia**_

_**Dinah**_

_**Jaycee**_

_**Alexandrea**_

_**Nevaeh**_

_**Jackie**_

Gwen and I loved what names we liked. She's about a month and a half along and we're already thinking of names.

I can't wait for a third person to become a big part of our lives.

* * *

><p><em>So yea, I'd like you guys to vote on your favorite girl name and favorite boy name. NOT saying that there are going to be twins…cause I don't know if I will have them have just one…or two…or three ;) hehe. Anyway I hope you guys liked this! Leave what your favorite names are in a review and I will love you forever!<em>


	19. Baby Daddy's

_Chapter 19…woohoo! :D I am 3 reviews away from 100! The 100__th__ person to review gets a shout out in the next chapter and a cookie! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Baby Daddy's<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

I take Gwen's hand and help her into the car; she is now around three months pregnant. I'm pretty sure that there has to be more than one baby in there…not calling her fat but she is pretty big for three months along. I get into the driver's seat and back out of our driveway.

"You ready for your sonogram?" I ask Gwen, and she smiles.

"Yes, yes I am! I hope that there is more than one baby…because if not this is going to be one chubby baby." I chuckle just a little and patted her left hand.

"I'm sure there is more than one…when you have a studly man like me who is also amazing in bed, it's sort of expected." I saw Gwen roll her eyes.

"You are so not cocky at all are you?" Gwen snickered.

"No not at all." I say with sarcasm in my voice. Gwen playfully slapped me on my arm.

"You are such an ass sometimes."

"And you married me anyway." Gwen giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes yes I did, because it's one of the many reasons I'm in love with you."

As we stop at a stop light I take the opportunity to give her a quick peck on her lips. The light turned green again and I drove to the doctors.

I got out first, then helping Gwen out in the process.

"Thanks babe." She kisses my cheek and I smile.

"How was I so lucky to get a woman as amazing as you?" As we are talking, we kind of weren't looking where we were going and ran into another couple.

"So-" Gwen started to say then looked at the woman, who is also pregnant.

"Madison?" The woman with short layered blonde hair eyes widened.

"Gwen? Is that you?"

The woman, Madison, has crystal blue eyes and is wearing a maternity sundress, the husband who I don't know has black shaggy hair, a red and black tee shirt and some tats.

"Oh my God you and Hank got married?" Gwen exclaimed and Madison nodded.

"Looks like you and Duncan finally hooked up, in more than one ways it looks." The girls kept giggling. I took out my hand for Hank to shake it.

"Duncan." We did a man-shake.

"Hank, so how does your wife know mine?"

"Collage!" Both women said at the same time.

"Damn Gwenny we're just meeting everyone from your collage." Gwen nodded.

"Yea, we ran into Danni a few months ago, and she's dating Duncan's brother."

All four of us walked into the waiting room, both girls sat down in chairs and Hank and I went to sign them in.

"So…Duncan right?" Hank asked me, making small talk.

"Yep that is me."

"How far along is Gwen?"

"She's almost three months." His face turned into a shocked look.

"Oh wow…don't take this the wrong way but…"

"You thought she was farther along? Yea I'm pretty sure there is more than one baby in her tummy." Hank chuckled a little bit.

"Maddie is four months along with twins…we don't know the genders yet but I'm just glad they are healthy."

"I can relate…Gwen and I are waiting to find out what the gender or genders are."

"What about buying clothes and stuff?"

"Easy, baby stuff is always refundable…so if we get the gender or genders wrong we'll be saved. Plus…I kind of have a bit of cash saved up…" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"We were going to go to the Bahamas' for our honeymoon but we decided that baby things are more important." Hank smiled just a bit.

"I think that us and our kids will be pretty good friends." I nod in agreement.

"Well, I know that if we weren't it would make our wives unhappy." We both chuckled a bit and looked at the love of our lives. They're talking and giggling like a couple of teens.

"Gwen Scotts." A nurse said. I helped Gwen get up.

"We will see you later Gwen!" Madison yelled, waving at Gwen.

"Will do Maddie!" The nurse lead us to a room, I helped Gwen lay down onto the bed…thingy.

"Ok Gwen this might be a little cold." The nurse said as she put on the blue gel thing on Gwen's stomach.

"Ok here is your baby's heartbeat." The sounds of heartbeats filled the room. I almost teared up but held in the tears.

"Well…this is…you two are going to have twins!" Gwen and I were ecstatic.

"Yes! I knew there was going to be more than one baby! I'm just too much of a stud like that!" I jumped around in the room and Gwen and the nurse just laughed.

"I can see the father is very excited." I heard the nurse whisper to my wifey.

"Oh you have no idea." They both giggled again and the nurse left to get the machine that lets you see the baby. Like Hell I know what those things are actually called.

"Gwen, I love you so much." I lean down and kiss her on the top of her head.

"I love you too Duncan." After they brought the picture machine things…we saw the two little bodies that are inside my Gwenny's belly." One of the babies looked like they were smiling and the other one looked like they were waving.

"Awww isn't that so cute!" Gwen said happily and I held her hand.

"I can't wait till they are born…"

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies at your next appointment?" The nurse asked us.

"No thank you ma'am." Gwen and I both said at the same time.

"Ah, you two want to be surprised huh?" We both nodded and smiled.

"Ok, we will see you guys in about…another month and a half." As we left, we saw Hank running around outside.

"I'm going to be having a baby girl and a baby boy you motherfuckers!" Madison is standing outside.

"Hank calm down!"

"I really do like them." I told Gwen as I helped her into the car.

I'm sure that one day we will be in laws…thirty bucks!

* * *

><p><em>Oh Duncan… -_- in laws…really? Well…you never know I guess…Oh wait…I DO know :D review for the chapter in the 20's :D<em>


	20. Got More Than Expected

_The 100__th__ person to review was…__PrettyGirlRock2! *Hands her the cookie* and there is your congrats cookie!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Got more than expected<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen, Madison, Hank, and I are shopping for some baby stuff. Madison is now eight months along and Gwenny is seven. Let me tell you, both women look like they're about to explode. Since our appointments are always within an hour or so of each others, we always head out somewhere after our appointments. We're getting some last minute baby clothes, shoes, bedding all of that adorable stuff. The girls are looking at the clothes while we guys are looking at cribs and things like that. Hank and I have become pretty good friends over the past couple of months.

"So when is Madison's due date?" Within less than zero point five seconds, hank answered.

"September eighth." I chuckled just a little.

"Wow you have that date down; then again so do I. October twelfth is when Gwen is due."

"Nice, don't tell Maddy I told you this but I'm kind of ready for the kids to be here." Uh…what?

"Isn't that kind of a good thing?" Hank sheepishly put his hand behind his neck. Oh…I get it now!

"Doctor said you two couldn't have happy time because it could make her go into labor early, didn't she?" Hank nodded his head.

"Yea, and man I gotta tell you I'm missing the sex."

"I feel your pain, she told Gwen and me the same thing. It's been a killer on both of us." We shared a laugh and shook our heads.

"We are terrible people." Hank said still chuckling a bit.

"No we are not…we are just suffering withdrawal symptoms."

"Man I feel like I stopped doing crack and keep craving it." I nodded my head in agreement.

"You can say that again." I found a crib that I liked for one of my two babies. Since we do not know the genders, Gwen and I are picking non gender colors. Like bright blue and red. Hank and Madison picked out some purple and bright red for their son and daughter yet to be born. After I paid for my crib and him some purple bedding, we started to head back to our wives, when we heard a blood curdling scream. Hank dropped everything and took off running, oh shit I guess that was Madison! I picked up his items and got there as fast as I could. Madison was holding on to her stomach, water on the floor.

"Madison just went into labor!" Gwen told me. I kind of figured that one out, but I didn't say anything.

"Someone call a fucking ambulance! I am not having this kid in aisle eight in fucking Wal-Mart!" Madison yelled, Gwen dialed nine one one and I ran and got the manager. I got a wet rag and a blanket, ya know, just in case the kids decide that they want to come into the world in Wal-Mart. After I got back, everyone was still there, with a crowed gathering. A birth of the first child…well children is meant for the couple and them alone. I put the blanket over Madison and handed the towel to Hank. I got up and walked over to the crowed.

"Get away! All of you! She's in labor and do you people really want to see a live birth?! Get the fuck away before someone gets a bloody nose!" I stared them all down, and finally the crowd slithered back into the isles or dropped everything and ran out of the door. Heh…I still got it. It must be my piercings or tattoos…interrupting my train of thought was Madison screaming again. I ran to the entrance of the Wal-Mart, to my relief I saw the ambulance approaching. I waved them over and the paramedics got out.

"She's this way follow me!" I lead them to Madison and they put her on the bed stretcher thing.

"It's going to be alright Maddy!" Hank said, taking Madison's hand.

"You can ride in the ambulance with her since you are the husband." Hank nodded and they took Madison and Hank.

"We will meet you guys at the hospital!" Gwen and I hollered. Gwen and I paid for all of our things, including Hand and Madison's then got into our car.

"Remind me when I want to go to Wal-Mart eight months pregnant, lets not go." I chuckled a little and so did Gwen.

"Why? You do not want to have birth in a public place?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Hell I am surprised Chris hasn't tried to find us and film the entire pregnancy."

"Very very true…anyway you were saying?"

"I have dealt with enough T.V time to last a life time, I do not want to be the woman who gave birth to twins at fucking Wal-Mart." I chuckled a bit.

"That is so true…poor Madison." Gwen nodded her head.

"At least she did not give birth there, just went into labor. Her exact words right before going into labor were: "I swear if I go into labor here I'll-"Then went into labor." A slight chuckled just the slightest.

"Now is that not ironic."

That is what I was thinking!" I pulled into the hospital parking lot and Gwen and I walked to the waiting room.

"Excuse me, we are close friends of Madison and Hank Little whenever she has her twins could you please tell us?" The receptionist smiled warmly at us.

"Sure no problem." Gwen and I sat at the waiting room for nearly three hours, and still no word of how she is doing.

"For babies who wanted to come into the world at Wal-Mart they sure are taking a while." Gwen said, I wrapped my arm around her.

"I know you are worried about her, I am sure we will hear from a nurse soon." Gwen laid her head on my shoulder.

"I sure hope so…" Gwen yawned and drifted off to sleep; I laid my head on hers and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Did I just really leave you guys with a cliffhanger? Yes I did! Review please!<em>


	21. Have Two Get One Free

_Chapter 21…21…hooray! I started school this week…so far so good! :) I will try to update as many stories as I can on the weekends…I promise! Anyway…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Have two get one free<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

_I am holding Gwen's hand; we are in the delivery room. We have one baby here in the world, a little boy. The second one is almost here._

"_Almost Gwen just a little bit more!" I brush some hair out of her face and then I hear another healthy baby cry._

"_Wait a second…" The doctor started to say, and then I felt some shaking…_

I wake up to the nurse from before shaking Gwen and I awake. Thank God, I am not sure if it was a dream or a nightmare…it depended on what that doctor was going to say.

"Madison has delivered her two healthy babies…you two can go see them now."

"Yay!" Gwen exclaimed. I got up and helped her up, holding her hand as we walked.

"Hey Duncan are you ok?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yea I am fine, why are you asking sweetheart?"

"You just seem a little shaken up is all."Shit, I do not want to worry her with my silly little dream…nightmare…thing.

"Just a weird dream Hun, nothing to worry about." I kissed her head and she smiled.

"Oh, ok." We walked into the room and their little baby girl is tugging at Hank's hair and their little boy is hugging Madison's neck.

"Well you two look like a couple of proud parents." Gwen said and giggled, Madison and Hank nodded their heads.

"We sure are." Hank handed the girl back to Madison, and Madison handed him his son.

"What are their names?" Hank smiled.

"Well we named this little guy Damon James Little."Madison kissed the girl on her head.

"And this beautiful little bundle of joy is Poppy Rae Little" Gwen and I smiled.

"I like the names you guys." Gwen said and smiled.

"Do you guys want to hold them?" Hank asked, Gwen and I nodded our heads.

"Ok." Hank handed Gwen Damon and Madison handed me Poppy. Poppy has the light blue eyes of her mother, black hair of her fathers, plus a little purple bow in her hair. She started to giggle and poke my nose. Hank and Madison started to laugh.

"I think she likes you Duncan."I laughed just a bit.

"You think so? Haha."Gwen also giggled, Damon playing with her long hair.

"Ok baby switch." I handed Gwen Poppy and I held Damon.

Damon had the sandy blonde hair of his mothers, and the same eyes as his sisters. Even if he is only a few hours old he has the same smirk his daddy has plastered on his face. These two are going to have some kick ass times with Gwen and I's kids…I just have a feeling. Damon touched my nose ring and I chuckled.

"Hey Hank I think your boy will get some piercings when he gets older." Hank chuckled.

"Yea he did the same thing to me." I heard a yawn escape Damon's mouth; I rocked him slowly until his little eyes closed and a quiet snore was heard. Gwen and I handed Madison her children back.

"Goodbye guys." Gwen and I whispered to them, not wanting to wake up the babies.

"Goodbye." They whispered back, holding and rocking their children.

Gwen and I got into the car and Gwen had tears in her eyes.

"Gwen, what is wrong?"She sniffled just a bit, but smiled.

"Nothing is wrong; I am just even more excited now to have our babies soon! I want to hold them in my arms now…"

Since we were still in the parking lot, parked, I leaned over and put my hand under her chin, lifting her head up, crashing my lips against hers. I felt her lips dance against my own. After a few minutes, I slowly pulled my lips away from hers.

"I love you so much Gwen…I cannot wait till I have my sons or daughters or son and daughter to be here with us." Gwen kissed me again.

"You are the best husband ever. Oh, when I am eight months pregnant do _not _take me to Wal-Mart." We both laughed and I started to drive home. I cannot wait to have my children.

**One Month Later**

I know I say this all of the time…but Gwen seriously looks like she is about to explode. I just woke up, turned over and I cannot see past that baby belly of hers. However, she is still my beautiful little Gwenny. I saw Gwen's eyes flutter open and she smiled at me.

"Hi there sweetness." I say, giving her a sweet little peck on her lips.

"Good morning babe." Gwen bit down on her lip.

"Something wrong honey?"She sat up just a little bit.

"The babies are just…kicking really hard right now that is all." I smile and put my hand on her stomach, feeling the kicks of my children.

"Yea, they sure are."Gwen giggled just a little bit and put her hand on her stomach.

"You two hungry?" We felt three little kicks and we laughed.

"I think that means yes."I said, and Gwen went to get up.

"No no, you just relax and lay down, I will make us breakfast."

"Thank you Dunk, you are the best." I smile and in about thirty minutes breakfast was served, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns.

"Hey babe remember we have to go get our last ultrasound done today." Gwen said, chewing on a piece of egg and bacon. What? She is eating for two…well technically for three if you count her.

"I remember Gwenny, how could I forget?" Gwen giggled and patted me on my head.

"Very very true…but your brain is sort of small." I smirked.

"Unlike other places."I winked at her and she smirked at me.

"Again…very very true." We talked and ate our breakfast, then got ready to go to the doctors.

"Just one more month before we can hold our children!" Gwen said very excitedly as we drove down the road.

"I know…I cannot wait babe."

We arrived at the Hospital and we got into the ultrasound room pretty fast this time. I helped Gwen lie down on the bed thing and the nurse put that gel stuff on Gwen's very large belly.

"Ok Gwen lets... have a look here." I saw one head…then two…

"Woah…how many children were you told you were going to have?" The nurse asked, Gwen and I looked at each other then back to the nurse.

"Uh…a twin…why is there a problem?" Gwen asked, nervousness can be heard in her shaky voice.

"No no nothing is wrong but…you are not having twins…you are having triplets.

"What?!" Gwen and I said extremely surprised, apparently Gwen was so shocked…her water broke.

* * *

><p><em>Oooohhhh I am leaving you guys with another cliffhanger?! Yes yes I am ;) hehehehehehehe Review please :D<em>


	22. That Father Feeling

_You didn't think I was going to update did you? Well guess what…I did! I'm almost done with this story :'( but then comes a sequel! Hehehehehehe ;3_

_Anyway…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: That father feeling<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

Oh shit oh fuck, my wife just went into labor…with _three _children! They will not let me back there until Gwen is all situated or something like that. If I did not want to get kicked out while my wife is in labor because I fought with a doctor…I have been forced to wait until they call me back. What. The. Hell. I felt a buzz, and it was my cell. Gwen's mother is calling me.

"Hi Duncan, how was the ultrasound?" I coughed slightly.

"Um well…we are still here…she is having triplets actually…and she is in labor." I heard a _clang _sound over the phone, I guess she dropped something.

"Are you serious?! Tripp! Gwen just went into labor!" I heard a thud, damn that kid passes out a lot.

"Duncan we will be up there as fast as we can, whenever my son wakes up from his passing out." I tugged at my shirt awkwardly.

"I hate to do this to my wife's mother…but could one of you two go out and buy another crib…we uh, were only expecting having two of them."

"I will have Tripp go and get one whenever he wakes up, I will be there soon."

I heard the phone click and the line go dead. I drop my phone, it just hitting me, I am about to become a father of three. I felt my knees buckle and I leaned against the wall. Holy shit…what if they do not like me? What if I turn out like my dad and become a good for nothing ass? Ok I need to sit down…

Slowly, I walked to a chair in the waiting room, and I put my head in my hands. I stay in this position for a few moments until I heard a baby crying. I look up to see a pair of new parents trying to calm down their little one. The mother handed the child to its father; the father slowly rocked the child to sleep. I see them both heave a sigh of relief and kiss.

I smiled just a bit, thinking that in a matter of a few hours or so that will be Gwen and I. I needed to see that…I am ready to be a father, Hell I have not ever been this ready to be something in all of my life.

"Duncan Scotts go to room 305 Duncan Scotts." I got up and stood up on a chair.

"Yea, that is me! I am about to become a father of three you mother fuckers!" I jumped down and ran towards the elevator, hearing the clapping fading into the back of my mind.

"_Father of three"_ I kept saying that over and over again as I rode the elevator to room 305. After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened. I walked the lengthy hallway.

302

303

304

**305**

I walk into the room, Gwen having another contraction. However, once her eyes met my own, her face softened and I kissed her on her head.

"How are you doing Gwenny?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I am in labor, how do you think I am doing?" I saw her chuckle just a bit.

"Out of curiosity…have they given you the _"happy shot"_ yet?" Gwen nodded her head yes.

"Yes…I am so happy they did! I cannot feel anything from the waist down. That will come in handy when the kids want to come out into the world."

"True." I heard a knock at the door.

"Uh Mr. Scotts there are four people here named Madison ,Hank, Tripp, and Janice here to come see you guys before she has the kids. Do you want them to come in here?"

"Yea, that will be fine. I just do not want them in here when Gwen has to start pushing my three children out." The nurse chuckled just the slightest.

"Ok sir, they should be up here shortly."

About five minutes later they all entered the room, Madison and Hank holding their babies.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Madison asked Gwen.

"I got the happy shot, so I am doing pretty well so far."

Poppy was starting to get wrestles, wriggling around in Madison's arms.

"These two are wriggle worms!" Madison exclaimed, giggling just a little bit.

Damon was also wriggling around in Hank's arms.

"Ok ok you two, you can play for a little while. Honey I will take them down to the kids section, when you guys have to leave the room I will be down there."

"Ok babe." Madison gave him a peck on the lips and handed him Poppy. Poppy squealed and buried her head into Hank's neck. He laughed and took the kids.

"Oh by the way Duncan, Wal-Mart actually sent you guys two cribs instead of one anyway, I just had to set them both up." Tripp said.

"Hey for once a mistake by Wal-Mart is exactly what we needed." Everyone started to laugh, then Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"Duncan! I-I think one of the babies is on its way!" Everyone got the memo, and left. The doctor looked and said he could see a head. Holy shit of fuck my first of three children is about to come into the world! I held Gwen's hand, and in a few minutes I heard a cry of our baby. Thank you Lord it is healthy.

"It is a boy!" The doctor said, handing the baby off to the nurse to get cleaned up.

"Two more to go sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head, only to be met with a huge squeeze on my hand. Holy fuck I think she broke my finger!

"Here is another boy!" I heard another cry, another healthy child. Two boys, now let us see if I get a daughter.

"Ok, here comes the next child. Gwen just one more push and you will be done!" The doctor said. Gwen pushed one last time, and screamed. I heard another cry, only this time a higher pitch.

"And you have a daughter!" Gwen and I looked at each other with tears in both of our eyes.

"Two sons and a daughter." I felt a rush of protectiveness, love, and a sense of pride like I have never felt before. This is the feeling of a new father.

I could get used to this, yes yes I can definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p><em>Awwwwwwwwwwww She had the children :3 you want to know something sad…the next chapter is the last one :'( but then you guys will get the sequel…<em>

_The first year_


	23. The End to the Beginning

_Omg omg omg It's the last chapter! :'( I LOVE you all and I know you guys can't wait for the sequel!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The end to the beginning <strong>

**Duncan's POV**

The tears will not stop running down my face as I hold my daughter in my arms for the first time. She is so precious and I do not ever want to let go of her.

She has my dark hair, and my eyes. She definitely has Gwen's skin color and nose, a cute little button nose. Her little hand wraps around my finger and I feel more hot tears roll down my cheeks. I look at Gwen holding our two sons. She has tears and a little bit of mascara running down her face.

"They are perfect." Gwen coos softly. I smile and kiss her on the very top of her head.

"Yes they are, they are perfect." Gwen handed me one of the boys, and I gave her our little girl.

This boy has Gwen's lighter black hair, and has her eyes. However, he already has my little smirk down on his little smile. That's my boy! Oh they are all so perfect…ten little fingers…ten little toes. The boy nuzzled into my chest and yawned.

"He is just as lazy as his father." I said chuckling just a bit. Gwen smiled and handed me our second son.

This son has my hair and my eyes; he is basically what I looked like as a baby. The world's women of the future have been blessed! He too has my signature smirk plastered on his tiny face. My boy…my boys are going to be awesome children! So will my daughter, but I am worried about when I am going to have to start beating up boys with a stick…a big pointy stick.

"What should we name them babe?" I asked, Gwen smiled and I handed her the boys and I held my daughter again.

"Ok…I think that this little guy…" The one with my color eyes. "Should be named…Axel James Scotts." I looked at my son and smiled. It fit him.

"I love it honey."

"And this little guy here…" The one with Gwen's eyes. "His name should be…Mason Gabriel Scotts." I smiled again.

"That is perfect…and our daughter's name is…Lydia Elizabeth Scotts." Gwen smiled.

"That is a lovely name." Lydia squeaked with happiness and we both laughed.

"I guess she thinks so too." Mason and Axel could have cared less…as they are both asleep.

"They really are my sons." Gwen chuckled. I heard the door slowly open, as that happen the boys opened up their eyes.

It was Madison and Hank; I am not for sure where Tripp and Janice went.

"Hey Maddie, where is my mom and brother?" Gwen asked, Madison put her hand behind her neck.

"Uh yea…about that…Tripp got his girl pregnant." Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"She is not even out of high school yet!" Gwen said, well yelled softly.

"We know." Hank said. "Your mom was not all that thrilled with him, and neither was her parents. After everyone calmed down though…she is going to still finish senior year and they are going to get married in about a year or so." Gwen's eyes calmed, and nodded her head.

"That is good…I just hope they are ready for a child."

"They will be Gwenny." I say kissing her on her head.

"Speaking of baby news." Madison said bounding Poppy. "What are the names of these cuties?" Gwen and I smiled.

"This is Lydia, Axel, and Mason." Poppy turned her attention to Axel, and Damon turned his attention away from Hank to my baby girl. Hell no. I just got my little girl; he is not taking her away from me now! I am about to tell Gwen, when I start thinking about what I just thought. How stupid and paranoid am I right now! They are a couple of months old, and my children are a couple of hours old. Talk about over protective father. Hank smiles at the kids.

"I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship between our kids." Gwen nods in agreement.

"Hank, I believe that you are right."

**About one week later**

Gwen and I are on our way back to our house. With our new babies in the back. I am driving about ten miles below the speed limit, drivers honk at me, and then they see the three babies asleep in the back. Bet they feel like jackasses now.

I turn my head to tell Gwen something, but she is also asleep against the window of the car. I smile and in about fifteen minutes or so I pulled into our driveway. As much as it pains me, I shake Gwen awake. She slowly opens her eyes and slightly mumbles.

"Are we home Duncan?"

"Yes we are Gwenny, ready to show the kids around?" Gwen slightly giggles and gets out. I get the little pink car carrier, while Gwen gets the boys. Lydia opens up her eyes and reaches out to me. I smile, and cannot help myself. I put the carrier down and get her out of it, holding her. She giggles and wraps her little arms around my neck.

"Aww baby girl you are so cute." She coos and I walk into the house, with Gwen holding Axle and Mason.

"Ok babies ready to see your new home?" Axle and Mason looked at each other with blank stares and Gwen and I laughed.

"I will be taking that as a yes." We walked into the kid's _finally _finished.

It was the biggest room of the house that we own, so they all could share a room until they get older. On one side of the room is red on the wall. There is a rose red crib with matching bedding. Plus a little red teddy bear. I see Mason squirming and eyeing the crib. Gwen giggles.

"I am guessing Mason wants that crib." Gwen went and laid him down gently. Mason squealed happily…then fell asleep.

Then there was a green wall, again with a matching crib and blanket. There is also a stuffed green dog. I feel Lydia keep squirming around and reach for the green puppy. I chuckle and lay Lydia down, she holds the green dog and drifts off to sleep like her brother.

Again, just like the other two, Axle started to squirm when he saw the blue wall and the stuffed blue cat. Gwen giggled again and laid him down. Again, he fell right to sleep. Gwen and I kissed all three of them on the top of their heads and turn on the baby monitors and gently shut the door. We walked to our room and collapsed onto our bed. Gwen laid her head on my chest.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful family." Gwen mumbled, yawning. I yawn also.

"I agree…the first year though…it will be interesting." We both drift off to sleep

I know it will be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>THE END! YES THE END! :'( but! Be on the lookout for the sequal…<em>

"_The first year."_

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I will love you all forever if you read the first year when I write it! _


End file.
